KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES
by Bebek L Dark-Evil
Summary: "Meski kita tidak bertemu.Dan aku tak dapat mendengar suaramu.Bayangan dirimu akan selalu ada.Dan didalam kenanganku.Kamu selalu tersenyum"/ Chapter 8 update. (Final Chapter)
1. Chapter 1

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : ****KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES****© Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu terdiam dalam hening. Hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Matanya tertutup rapat.

Entah itu air mata atau air hujan. Ia terlihat samar-samar.

Ia masih berdiri disana sejak hujan mulai turun. Tangannya masih membawa tas hitam kesayangannya.

Taman yang sepi nan dingin kini mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Bunga-bunga seakan menemani ia dalam kesedihannya.

"Kalau kau disini kau bisa sakit."

Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka dan dan ia mencari sumber suara itu. Tapi ia tak menemukannya.

Ia mulai panik dan masih mencari di sekeliling taman yang sepi tak berpehuni itu.

"Kazune! Aku yakin aku mendengar suaranya." Gadis yang telah basah kuyup itu bergumam sendiri.

Bunga warna-warni bak pelaangi itu menari tertiup angin. Rambut panjang yang berwarna coklat itu tertiup angin dengan lembut.

"Kazune, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat. Hiks..hiks.."

Entah kenapa sedari tadi ia bergumam sendiri.

Ia kini terduduk lemas di bangku taman. Hujan masih setia membasahi tubuh mungil sang gadis yang kini semakin lemas.

"Seandaninya saat itu aku, "

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**FLASH BACK AND KARIN POV**

* * *

"Sedang apa kau, gadis cengeng?"

Ku dengar pertanyaan mengejek dari seseorang yang tak ku kenal. Suasana yang sama seperti ini. Hujan semenjak tadi pagi yang belum reda.

Aku berdiri di taman ini untuk bermain. Aku suka hujan karena itu aku ada disini.

Malam sebentar lagi tiba. Aku masih bermain-main dengan ayunan yang setia kunaiki. Tiba-tiba cowok berambut pirang itu datang dan sok akrab denganku.

Aku hanya diam dan tak menangapinya. Dia yang sepertinya seusia denganku berjalan menuju ayunan disebalah kananku.

Ia mulai mengayunkan ayunan itu. Aku hanya memperhatikan tingkah cowok aneh desebelahku.

Dia memakai celana jins pendek selulut berwarna hitam dan sebuah jaket tebal berwarna hitam juga. Sebuah kalaung berinisialkan "K" dilehernya membuatku memfokuskan pandanganku kepada benda kecil mengantung itu.

"Mungkin itu inisial namanya? Atau mungkin itu hadiah dari orang tuanya? Atau mungkin juga itu hadiah dari pacarnya?"

Entah kenapa hal itu membuatku penasaran dan menyelidikinya dengan seksama.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang hangat.

"Namamu Karin-kan?" tanyannya tersenyum ramah.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Ahahaha... adikku kan bersahabat denganmu. Dia sering cerita tentangmu." Lagi-lagi senyum hangatnya terukir.

Hujan masih saja turun. Malam menyambut dengan sangat tak ramah.

"Kau suka hujan ya?" ia mengayunkan lagi ayunannya yang telah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Matanya yang bersinar terkena cahaya lampu taman membuatku terpesona.

"Keren." Seruku lirih.

Gerimis. Hujan telah sedikir reda.

"Kau bilang adikmu bersahabat denganmu. Memang siapa nama adikmu?"

"Himeka Kujyou."

"Apaaa...?" Karin menghentikan ayunannya dan berlari menghentikam ayunan cowok itu.

Cowok yang mengaku kakaknya Himeka itu terkejut saat kedua tangan putih sang gadis berada di kedua tali ayunannya.

"Kenapa memangnya Karin?" tanyannya cuek.

"Apa benar? Kenapa Himeka tak pernah cerita kepadaku tentangmu?" wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Karena kau tak pernah bertanya hal itu dari Himeka."

Ia menarik tangan Karin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kyo?" tanya Karin asal sebut nama.

"Namaku bukan Kyo tahu!"

Karin kini berada di atas tubuh Kyo. Ya! Nama yang asal keluar dari mulut Karin.

"Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa kau tak memperkenalkan namamu."

"Memangnya kenapa! Kau sendiri kenapa tak bertanya tentang namaku?"

Mata keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Lepaskan aku Kyo!" perintah Karin yang kini di peluk Kazune.

"Ya baiklah." Jawabnya cuek.

Ya, nama asli cowok itu adalah Kazune bukan Kyo.

Karin berdiri menghadap Kazune setelah ia terlepas dari pelukan cowok yang di anggapnya Kyo itu.

"Kenapa kau suka hujan Karin?"

"Eh, itu! Mungkin karena saat aku menanggis saat hujan tak ada seorang pun yang akan melihatnya." Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau tahu, cewek manis sepertimu tak cocok menangis saat hujan turun." Ia pun ikut mengukir senyum diwajahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyannya heran.

"Karena cewek sepertimu kalau menggis akan membuatku kerepotan."

"Heehhh, apa maksudmu Kyo?" Karin terbelalak dengan jawaban Kazune.

"Memangnya untuk siapa aku kemari."

"Eh, aku kira kau anak yang baru pindah."

"Hahaha, aneh kau. Aku sedah disini sejak aku kecil tapi aku memang jarang keluar rumah."

"Ohh.."

"Himeka menyuruhku kemari. Dia minta tolong padaku untuk menghiburmu yang sedang patah hati karena putus dengan Jin Kuga."

"Apaaaa... kenapa Himeka menceritakan hal itu kepadamu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku kakaknya."

"heemmm..."

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang." Ajak Kazune. Ia berdiri dari ayunannya dan menatap Karin.

"Baiklah."

"Oh ya, ini untukmu Karin." Kazune melepas kalung berinisialkan "K" itu.

"Kenapa untukku?" Karin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Karena sebentar lagi aku akan pergi jahu. Hehehe..."

"Baiklah."

"Ini." Kazune menyerahkan Kalungnya.

"Thanks."

Kazune tersenyum.

Karin dan Kazune berjalan beriringan keluar dari taman kota. Sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat melewati jalanan malam yang sepi.

Hujan yang awalnya mulai reda kini semakin deras. Karin dan Kazune berlari menyelusuri jalanan yang sempit itu.

Sorot lampu mobil hitam itu semakin mendekat.

Karin menghindari genangan air yang berada di jalan tanpa memperhatikan mobil yang semakin mendekat.

"Karinnn..."

Kazune berlari dan mendorong Karin kesamping jalan. Mobil hitam yang dingin itu berhenti melaju bersamaan dengan melemahnya detak nadi Kazune.

"Kyooo.." Karin menjerit dengan keras.

Hujan seakan mengerti perasaan Karin. Ia menjawabnya dengan menanggis bersamanya. Ia semakin deras.

"Karin.." panggilnya lirih.

Karin yang mendengar panggilan Kyo bergegas menghampirinya.

"Karin, Kalau kau menanggis disaat hujan kau bisa sakit." Ia tersenyum.

Ia benar-benar berusaha mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kyoo..." Karin memegang tangan Kazune yang semakin dingin.

"Sayonara Karin." Ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya pelan-pelan.

* * *

**END OF FLASH BACK AND KARIN POV**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi  
Bahwa aku harus bertahan dengan semua ini  
Aku terus menyembunyikan perasaan di dalam hatiku  
Setiap kali kita bertemu  
Setiap kali kau melihatku**_

* * *

_**Meskipun aku seperti tak perduli  
Apakah kau tahu, berapa banyak aku harus memaksakan diri?  
Dapatkah kau mendengar hatiku memanggilmu, mencintaimu?  
Tapi aku tidak bisa membuka hatiku  
untuk siapa saja agar kau tahu**_

* * *

_**Dapatkah kau mendengarnya?  
Hatiku terus menunggu di sana untukmu  
Menunggu untuk kau membukanya  
dan berharap kau akan menyadarinya  
Suatu hari**_

* * *

Meskipun aku mencintaimu  
Meskipun aku merasa  
tapi jauh di dalam, aku tidak berani untuk memberitahumu

Bahwa diri ini mengasihimu  
Tolong, aku harap kamu akan tahu  
Suatu hari nanti

"Kazune, maaf aku tak bisa menuruti permintaan terakhirmu." Karin mendekap erat kalung berinisialkan "R" itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yoo... Bebek balik dengan ONESHORT XP**

**Bagus gak bagus review aja ya XP**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yoshh... maaf saya binggung awalnya mau bikin oneshort atau chapter

dan sampai akhirnya saya putuskan

"saat ada yang menyadari kalimat diakhir cerita yang saya buat sengaja aneh atau salah",

saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya jadi Multi Chapter

itu memang saya tulis "R" bukan "K" cuma buat ngetes

ada yang baca atau tertarik tidak?

Ternyata ada , walau yang review keliatannya tak mau menyinggung hal itu hahaha XP

Yosshhh... saya lagi sakit jadi dari pada bosen saya lanjutin aja ni fic ..

Mungkin fic ini gak akan sepanjang yang **"Komet and Maid"**

jadi mau saya selesaikan secepatnya :D

Yosshh... biar bolos tetep semangat belajar (Belajar nulis fic maksudnya #PLAK XP)

* * *

**. **

**.**

**.**

* * *

KK LOVERS : Yups makasih ya dukungannya .. hehehe.. :D

Ao-chan KAZURIN : Kau kan temukan jawabannya nanti XP

Mizuki Shikitei : Hahaha okey #melupakan entah apa yang di maksud ama Mizuki Shikitei senpei

Riri Itha Ithy : Yoossshhh.. hahaha XP kau kan temukan jawabannya nanti entah di chapter berapa XP

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES CHAPTER 2****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : ****KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES****© Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**PAPER**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karin sedang apa kau disitu?" gadis berambut hitam terurai dengan sebuah payung merah yang ia gengam di tangannya mendekati Karin.

Dengan sigap Karin mengusap air matanya. Ia menoleh pada sosok yang di panggilnya.

"Aku tak apa Himeka." Ia tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang." Ia semakin dekat dengan Karin.

"Ia."

Karin berlari mendekati Himeka. Himeka berbagi payung merahnya dengan orang yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Hal itu sontak membuat Karin kaget, diteruskan dengan sebuah senyum simpul yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Kenapa malam-malam begini kau keluar rumah Himeka?" Karin melirik wajah gadis manis disampingnya.

"Aku menjemputmu." Jawabnya lembut.

"Eh," Karin terkejut.

"Himeka memang gadis yang baik ya, sama seperti Kyo kakakmu." Lanjutnya.

"Eh, Kakak!" kini Himeka yang melirik Karin.

"Kakakku bernama Kazune Kujyou, Karin!" Lanjutnya memperjelas sebuah kebenaran.

"Eh hehehe aku baru tau." Karin tiba-tiba terlihat sedih.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan. Jalanan kota yang mereka pijak terlihat penuh dengan bintang-bintang buatan.

Malam yang sunyi serasa menemani Karin dalam kesedihannya.

"Kakakku akan kuliah di salah satu Universitas dikota ini Karin." Himeka mulai mencari cara agar Karin tak larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Apa? Kazune-kan sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu." Ujar Karin.

"Kau salah Karin. Setelah kecelakaan itu orang yang menabrak Kazune membawanya kerumah sakit dan Kazune melarangku untuk memberi tahumu kalau dia baik-baik saja." Himeka masih memegangi payung pelindungnya.

"Kenapa Kazune?" Karin terdiam sesaat.

"Maaf sudah berbohong, tapi semua ini demi kebaikanmu Karin." Himeka mengandeng tangan Karin.

"Kebaikanku? Apa maksud semua ini Himeka?" Karin berteriak dengan wajah kesal.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menjelaskan." Gadis berambut hitam legat ia menunduk.

Karin dengan cepat melepas pegangan tangangan Himeka. Ia berlari sekuat tenaganya. Agin berhembus tak ia perdulikan.

Langit gelap yang masih menanggis terdiam membisu saat gadis itu terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Percuma saja Kazune. "KAZURIN (KAZUNE & KARIN)" yang kau katakan hanyalah omong kosong." Ia bergumam dalam tangisnya.

"Kau bilang KAZURIN akan selamanya bersama walau kita terpisah. KAZURIN yang kau berikan kepadaku dalam surat setelah kau kecelakaan itu hanyalah kebohongan."

Ia masih terus saja menangis.

Karin berlari menaiki tangga jalan yang selalu ia datangi saat ia sedih. Malam yang dengan aktifitas mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang mendominasi pemandangan kota yang dingin ini.

Hujan telah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia berjalan mmendekati pinggiran pembatas jembatan dan menatap jalanan dibawahnya. Ia mengusap air matanya dan menengadakan kepalanya ke langit malam yang mulai dipenuhi oleh para bintang-bintang kecil itu.

Ia mulai membuka mulutnya. Sebuah nyanyian merdu terdengan oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang duduk di tangga untu turun.

Ia menarik paksa lolipop rasa coklat untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Cowok bermata seperti kucing itu mencari-cari asal suara itu.

Saat ia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga itu ia menemukannya. Gadis manis dengan rambut terkuncir dua bernyanyi menatap langit.

* * *

_**Saran : Sebaiknya download lagunya dulu kalau belum punya dan silakan langsung diputar jika sudah punya :D**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**=== Shizukana Yoru ni ===**__  
__**=== Di malam yang sunyi ===**_

_**===By : Tanaka Rie===**_

* * *

_**shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no  
ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
omoide ga yasashiku natta ne.**_

_****— Di malam yang sunyi ini, aku menunggumu_  
_— Selama waktu itu, senyuman kian memudar_  
_— Sekarang hanya sedikit waktu yang terlewati,_  
_— Kenangan lembut mulai melapisi lagi._

* * *

_**hoshi no furu basho de  
anata ga waratte irukoto wo  
itsumo negatteta  
ima tookutemo  
mata aeru yo ne**_

_****— Di tempat dimana bintang jatuh,  
— Ku selalu berharap kau tertawa.  
— Meskipun kita berpisah sekarang  
— Kita bisa bertemu lagi, kan?_

* * *

_**itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute**_  
_**hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara**_  
_**taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete**_  
_**tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade**_

_— Ketika senyumku memudar seperti ini_  
_— Hancur karena oleh satu masalah_  
_— Merubah sesuatu yang penting menjadi cahaya dan_  
_— Pergi melewati langit dengan tabah._

* * *

_**hoshi no furu basho e  
omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
itsumo soba ni iru  
sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara  
ima toukutemo, kitto aerune**_

_— Di tempat dimana bintang jatuh,_  
_— Ku ingin pikiranku menjangkaumu._  
_— Ku selalu disisimu_  
_— Sejak ku kan memeluk kedinginan._  
_— Meskipun kita berpisah sekarang,_  
_— Kita pasti akan kembali bersama._

* * *

**_shizuka na yoru ni_**

_— Di malam yang sunyi…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin masih menatap langit dan air matanya lagi-lagi mengalir.

Cowok yang sepertinya seusia dengan Karin itu terbelalak kagum mendengar nyanyian Karin.

"Suara yang indah."gumamnya.

Karin menoleh kepada sosok yang suaranya tak asing bagi Karin.

"Suaramu benar-benar indah." Ia berjalan mendekati Karin.

Karin mundur selangkah kebelakang dan berbalik meninggalkan cowok bermata kucing itu.

"Hei tunggu." Teriaknya dengan mengarahkan tangannya kedepan.

Karin tak menghiraukannya dan terus saja berlari. Cowok itu tak mengejarnya dan hal itu membuat Karin lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**KE ESOKAN PAGINYA**_

* * *

Karin berangkat kesekolah seperti biasanya. Ia masih teringat pertemuannya dengan cowok yang tak asing baginya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal cowok itu tapi siapa?" pikirnya.

Ia masih mencoba menginggat nama cowok yang ditemuinya semalam. Seragam hitam dengan rendra warna putih membuatnya menawan.

Seragam khas sekolah SMA Sakura Gaoka yang terkenal itu menempel dengan anggun di badannya yang putih.

Ia memasuki gang yang akan membawanya kesekolah ternama itu.

Kalung berinisialkan "R" itu mengantung dileher putihnya.

"Hei kau!" teriak seseorang dengan kasar.

"Hemm..." Karin menatap kedepan.

Matanya terbelalak saat ia menatap sosok laki-laki yang ditemuinya di semalam.

"Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggumu disini sejak tadi malam tau." Katanya kesal.

"Hah, salahmu sendiri. Aku tak menyuruhmu melakukan hal bodoh itu." Jawabnya cuek.

#GUBRAK

"Itu memang benar tapi tak seharusnya kau memanggilku bodoh karena aku menggumu disini semalamkan?" ia menatap Karin lekat-lekat.

"Ya baiklah."

Karin melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menghiraukan cowok aneh didepannya.

"Hei tunggu. Apa kau mau berduet denganku?" tanyannya mengejutkan Karin.

"Maaf saja ya, aku bukan penyanyi dan aku tak tertarik dengan tawaranmu." Tolaknya _**to the point**_.

"Ahh, kau memang menyebalkan. Padahal aku sudah sejahu ini." Keluhnya.

"Sapa suruh." Jawab Karin cuek.

"Hei Karin Hanazono, aku tak akan menyerah sampai sini untuk menjadikanmu pasangan duetku." Tekatnya.

"Terserah kau."

Ia kembali berjalan. Ia melewati cowok misterius itu tanpa mengatakan hal apapun.

"Tunggu. Kau melupakan sesuatu." Teriaknya dan ia pun berlari kecil untuk mendekati Karin yang agak jahu darinya.

Karin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini." Ia mengulurkan sebuah kertas berukuran sedang.

"Apa ini." Ia mengambil kertas itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa Karin." Katanya ramah.

Ia pun berlari meninggalkan Karin yang masih terheran-heran dengan kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Apa ini?" ia membalikkan kertas itu dan ia semakin kesal dengan cowok itu saat kertas itu menampilkan sebuah tulisan yang membuat amarah Karin memuncak.

"Dasar cowok anehhh..." teriaknya dengan kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yosshhh ... maaf kalau awal ceritanya keliatan berantakan :D**

**Kali ini saya membuatnya juga asal-asalan jadi selamat menikmati XP**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3 update XP

Langsung baca aja okey minna O,O/

**. **

**.**

**.**

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES CHAPTER 3****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : ****KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES****© Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JIN KOUGA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detak jam di dinding kelas Karin terdengan dengan lembut. Mengalun dengan pasti dan berjalan dengan lincahnya.

Angin menari-nari mengajak daun-daun musim semi untuk ikut menari bersama.

Kelas 3 bagi Karin merupakan saat-saat yang menyenangkan karena saat ia lulus kelak ia akan bertemu dengan Kazune.

* * *

_"Entah kenapa saat memikirkan Kazune jantugku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya._

_Perasaanku serasa hangan dan nyaman. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali ia memelukku."_

* * *

Karin mengerakkan penanya sesuai kehendak hatinya.

Buku yang ada didepannya kini penuh dengan oret-oretan perasaannya.

Pelajaran yang berlangsung sedari tadi tak Karin perhatikan sedikit pun. Matematika, itulah pelajaran yang masih berlanagsung sampai sekarang.

Ia sesekali menatap keluar jendela dan kembali menatap bukunya lagi.

* * *

"_Saat bertemu dengannya aku ingin memeluknya. _

_Aku sangat ingin cepat-cepat lulus dari tempat ini."_

* * *

Ia kemudian meletakkan penanya di samping buku dengan cover hijau tosca itu.

Teng Teng Teng...

Tanda istirahat untuk semua murid.

Himeka dengan cepat berjalan mendekati bangku Karin.

"Maaf Karin!" serunya memulai percakapan dengan gaya bicaranya yang lembut.

"Ada apa Himeka?" tanyanya lembut.

"Maaf karena tak jujur denganmu." Gadis dengan seragam sekolah yang sama itu menunduk tanda ia menyesali perbuatannya.

"Ah tak apa kok!" Karin tersenyum.

"Aku senang Kazune akan kembali kesini hehehe. Sekarang aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus agar aku bisa sekolah di universitas yang sama dengannya." Curhatnya.

"Karin." Himeka memeluk gadis yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

"Himeka." Ia membalas pelukan sahabat terbaiknya.

Sejak masuk kesekolah terkenal ini Himeka dan Karin memang sudah berteman. Mereka cepat akrab kena sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang.

Himeka selalu menjadi perisai Karin, yang pemarah dan cuek. Himeka yang lembut dan kalem selalu merasa aman saat karin menasehatinya dengan sedikit cuek tetapi sebenarnya ia sangat perduli.

Himeka adalah satu-satunya teman Karin saat mereka resmi menjadi murid Sakura Gaoka High School ini.

"Karin kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Ujar Himeka yang masih memeluk Karin.

"Hehehe.. kau juga Himeka." Karin tertawa riang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 Jam kemudian sekolah terkenal ini mempersilakan murid-muridnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Himeka dan Karin beriringan berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang panjang itu.

"Himeka, apa kau kenal dengan Jin Kouga?" tanya Karin memalingkan wajahnya dari Himeka.

"Oh dia, dia itukan penyanyi idol yang sedang tenar dikalangan remaja. Kenapa Karin?" tanya Himeka penasaran.

'Penasaran' ya begitulah. Baru pertama kali ini sahabatnya menanyakan tentang seorang cowok kepadanya selain menanyakan kakaknya.

Karin memang cantik tapi ia selalu menolak cowok yang menembaknya. Ia tak tertarik dengan cowok mana pun selain Kazune.

Bagi Karin cowok itu rata-rata menyebalkan dan memuakkan. Mereka hanya mengambil keuntungan saja saat pacaran.

Mereka hanya mempermaikan perasaan para gadis. Mereka hanya manusia egois yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa saat ini sahabat baiknya yang kini sedang berjalan beriringan dengannya menanyakan tentang cowok lain?" pikir Himeka.

"Oh begitu ya. Pantas aku tak asing dengan nama itu?" ujar Karin.

"Kenapa Karin? Apa kau juga pengemar setianya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah tidak kok Himeka." Karin tersenyum simpul.

Mereka kini tiba di depan sekolah mewah ini. Segerombolan orang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura Gaoka.

"Mereka berisik." Seru Karin cuek.

"Ada apa ya? Tak biasanya mereka berkumpul seperti itu?" Seru Himeka.

"Jin-kun..! kyyaaa... kau keren sekali." Salah seorang gadis itu berteriak dengan hebohnya.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Jangan-jangan," ia mengantungkan kalimatnya dan menarik tangan Himeka dengan sigap.

"Himeka sebaiknya kita cepat pulang." Karin masih menyeret Himeka dengan paksa.

Yang ditarik hanya pasrah saja.

"Ah sial" teriaknya dalam hati.

Jin kouga merasa kecewa saat ia melihat gadis yang ia tunggu sedari tadi melarikan diri.

"Besok aku tak akan membiarkanmu lolos Karin Hanazono." Tekatnya.

"Jin-kun ayo kita foto bersama." Pinta seorang cewek berambut pirang terherai.

"Ah baiklah." Seru Jin meng'iya'kan permintaan pengemarnya itu.

* * *

**MALAMNYA DI RUMAH KARIN**

* * *

Karin duduk dimeja belajarnya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku yang masih berada di dalam ransel hitamnya.

Saat ia menaruh buku itu diatas mejanya ia menjatuhkan sebuah kertas.

"Kertas ini," ia mengantungkan kalimatnya karena tak asing dengan kertas berukuran sedang itu.

"Ah kenapa aku menyimpan kertas ini? Kadang aku memang bertingkah bodoh!" serunya kesal.

Ia sekali lagi membaca tulisan di kertas pemberian Idola gila yang mengajaknya duet itu.

Kertas itu berisi tulisan seperti ini ;

* * *

_**Name**_ : JIN KOUGA

_**E-mail**_ : xxxx

_**Address**_ : xxxxx

_**NB :**_

_**- Saat kau membuang kartu nama ini berarti kau mau menjadi pasangan duetku.**_

_**- Saat kau menyobek-nyobek kartu nama ini berarti kau menyukaiku :p**_

_**- Kemudian saat kau menyimpan kartu nama ini berarti kau masih memikirkan tawaranku XP**_

_**- Yang terakhir, saat kau menghubungi e-mail yang tertera di kartu nama ini ku anggap kau mau menjadi temaku dan berbisnis denganku.**_

_**Terserah kau pilih yang mana, aku akan tahu jawabannya ^,^b**_

* * *

"Kau licik Jin Kouga, kau membuatku muak." Teriak Karin dalam kamar yang dominan dengan warna hijau tosca itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**KE ESOKAN HARINYA SAAT PULANG SEKOLAH**_

* * *

"Karin ayo kita pulang!" ajak anak yang udah jelas Himeka.

"Kau pulang duluan saja Himeka. Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu." Jawabnya sambil mengambil ransel hitam yang tergelatak dimeja.

"Ya baiklah. Sayonara Karin." Himeka melambaikan tangannya.

Karin sengan senyum yang terukir manis membalas lambaian tangan Himeka.

Himeka berjalan keluar ruang kelasnya. Menyelusuri lorong lantai dua yang sepi.

"Kalau tak ada Karin rasanya jadi sepi." Keluhnya.

"Hai Himeka." Sapa cowok dengan kaca mata hitam yang seusia dengannya itu.

"Kau," Himeka mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Yo, aku Jin Kouga. Salam kenal." Jin mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Himeka.

Himeka dengan ragu-ragu menjabat tangan artis terkenal itu.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong apa?" tanya Himeka heran.

"Apa kau bisa mengantarkanku ke pada Karin Hanazono sahabatmu itu."

"Eh, kamu kok tau kalau kami bersahabat?" tanyannya makin keheranan.

"Ahahaha... kemarin aku melihat kalian pulang bersama." Jawabnya jujur.

"Karin ada di perpustakaan." Himeka tersenyum simpul.

"Oh baiklah."

"Maaf Jin aku tak bisa mengantarmu, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang."

"Ya baiklah. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi ya!" katanya ramah.

"Tentu." Himeka berlari kecil meninggalkan Jin yang masih diam di tempat.

"Ada hubungan apa ya Karin dan Jin itu? Kenapa Karin tak pernah cerita kepadaku?" pikirnya.

Himeka telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya adegan yang sama dengan kemarin.

Segerombol cewek-cewek sekolah itu mengerubungi seseorang.

"Himeka." Panggilnya.

"Eh, " Himeka mencari-cari asal suara yang memanggilnya itu.

"Maaf permisi, biarkan aku lewat." Pintanya lembut.

Gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya kini menyingkir dan memberikan jalan untuk pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk keluar.

"Kakak." Ujar sang adik.

"Yo." Ia tersenyum simpul.

Sudah lama ia tak bertemu adiknya.

"Kapan kakak pulang. Kenapa tak mengabariku?" tanyanya kegirangan.

"Hehehehe.. aku ingin mengejutkanmu dan Karin." Jawabnya dengan tampang jail.

"Hemm... kakak memang nyebelin." Himeka mengandeng kakaknya manja.

"Dimana Karin?"

"Dia ada di perpus kak!"

"Tumben dia rajin."

"Eh kakak, gak boleh ngomong gitu kak!" bentak Himeka.

"Ya sudah kita pulang dulu. Nanti kalau ada waktu aku akan menemuinya."

"Siap." Jawab Himeka bersemangat.

Kakak beradik itu pun pulang dan berjalan diselingi bercanda. Mereka saling melepas rindu karena telah lama tak bertemu.

Sedangkan di tempat lain Jin sang Idola kebinggungan mencari perpustakaan.

"Ah bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tak menanyakan kepadanya dimana tempat perpustakaan itu." Sesalnya.

"Eto, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyannya ragu-ragu.

"Oh kau yang kemarin kan? Aku sedang mencari perpustakaan. Apa kau bisa membantuku?" pinta Jin pada gadis berambut pirang itu.

Iris matanya yang indah terlihat begitu jujur dan polos.

"Perpustakaan ada diujung lorong ini." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Jin melepas kalung yang ia pakai.

"Ini untukmu. Terima kasih untuk informasinya." Jin memberikan kalung itu kepada gadis pemalu itu.

Belum sempat gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih, Jin sudah berlari meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Arigatou Jin-kun." Ujarnya lirih.

Jin masih saja berlari, sampai akhirnya ia menghentikan kakinya tepat di depan ujung koridor lantai dua.

"Perpustakaan." Ujarnya riang.

Ia membuka pelan-pelan pintu perpus yang besar itu.

Tumpukan buku-buku tebal dan dengan bermacam-macam judul menyambut kedatangannya.

Di kelilinginya ruang yang luas itu. Matanya sibuk mencari sosok gadis cuek yang menjadi targetnya.

"Sepertinya lagu ini bagus." Ujanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jin yang mendengar gumaman itu berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati targetnya.

Matanya terbelalak saat matahari senja ke emasan itu mengenai wajah sang gadis.

"Cantik." Serunya.

"Braakkk..." Karin menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang.

Hal itu sontak membuat Jin menepis pikirannya dan kembali tersadar dari pesona Karin.

Karin merasa lemas. Ia merasa badannya serasa hangat.

Matanya mulai tak bisa melihat sekeliling dengan jelas.

"Kenapa denganku?" pikirnya.

Tangan putih itu memeganggi badan Karin. Karin mulai kehilangan kesadarnnya.

Dalam sisa-sisa tenaganya ia menatap sosok yang memegangi tubuhnya.

"Kazune." Serunya lirih.

Kini matanya tertutup rapat. Jin yang memegangi gadis itu terkejut dan bertanya-tanya dengan nama yang tarakhir ia ucapkan.

"Siapa itu Kazune, Karin?"

Jin merasa jantungnya menolak nama itu, nama yang di panggil dengan lembut oleh Karin. Gadis yang berhasil membutanya terpesona.

Disisi lain, sesosok makhluk bersembunyi dibalik rak buku dan mengambil setiap momen penting yang mereka lakukan.

Apa yang sebenanya yang ia lakukan?

Bagaimanakah perasaan Jin yang sebenarnya terhadap Karin?

Apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya?

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terus baca sampai akhir ya :D Hehehe...**

**Sedikit info ni : Fic "Komet and Maid" akan saya lanjut setelah UN **

**Itupun kalau gak ada halangan u,u **

**Maaf ya publisnya lama.. karena fic "Komet and Maid"**

**Bakalan panjang ceritanya dan semoga nanti anda senang **

**Dan gak kecewa **

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yosshhh... langsung aja baca hehehehe...

Gak tau mau curhat apa-apa lagi soalnya XP

* * *

**. **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW**

* * *

**liwen99 : **Hememm... ya ikutin aja ceritanya biar kamu tau siapa yang nginti Jin ama Karin XP

**Kazurin** : Iya lanjut kok

**Dci** : he'em makasih.. ia april mungkin barengan ma ultaku updatenya...

**Guest**: iya ni da lanjut, makasih reviewnya

* * *

**_Makasih buat yang udah ngereview_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES CHAPTER 4****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : ****KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES****© Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia masih belum bangun ternyata! Sudah 3 jam ia tertidur seperti itu. Demamnya juga belum turun." Jin duduk diranjang dimana seorang gadis cantik tertidur pulas.

Matanya tertutup rapat. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan nafasnya terasa hangat.

Matanya telah tertutup sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

"Emm..." gumamnya pelan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap tepat dimata sang gadis.

"Kau sudah bangun Karin?" ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati wajah sang gadis.

Wajah gadis itu memerah. Wajahnya serasa mau meledak.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan disiniii?" teriaknya.

Ia mengambil bantal yang berada disampingnya. Bantal itu melayang dengan indah ke arah Jin.

Jin menangkisnya dengan cepat dan menghentikan gerakan tangan Karin.

"Jangan bergerak." Perintahnya mengintimidasi.

Karin kini tak bisa bergerak. Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Jin. Ia merasa badanya semakin melemas. Napasnya terasa hangat dan menghembus keluar dengan tempo yang cepat.

Jin merasa hawa disekelilingnya menjadi hangat. Matanya menatap iris mata Karin dalam-dalam.

Karin semakin lemah. Ia tak kuat menahan badannya sendiri lagi. Dalam seketika ia rubuh ketempat tidur dengan Jin diatasnya.

"Apa kataku, jangan banyak bergerak." Katanya cuek.

Jin melepas pertahanannya pada Karin. Ia menarik selimut dan menutupi badan Karin hingga hanya terlihat bagian kepala keatas.

"Arigatou Kazune." Gumamnya. Tak lupa senyum tipisnya terukir di wajanya.

Kini ia tertidur lagi.

"Lagi-lagi nama itu!" gerutu Jin.

Ia meninggalkan ruangan dimana Karin tidur dan menutup pintu itu dengan pelan.

"Siapa dia, Kazune?"

Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong demi lorong.

"Sebaiknya aku memberi tahu Himeka tentang keadaan Karin." Pikirnya.

Ia kini mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah mewah itu. Dengan kemampuannya sebagai idola yang terkenal ia bisa memperoleh informasi dengan cepat.

Di ambilnya sebuah sepeda yang tergeletak di dekat pintu masuk. Sepeda gunung itu dinaiki sang pemilik yang entah akan melaju kemana.

Ia tersenyum simpul. Sepeda hitam itu melaju dengan cepat menuju jalanan yang mulai gelap.

Bintang-bintang bertebaran menemani petualangan cowok idola terkenal itu.

Gadis-gadis yang berjalan disekitar jalan itu sesekali terdiam dan terpesona dengan penampilan juga paras wajah Jin.

Sang idola tak memperdulikan hal itu dan terus melaju.

Kini ia sampailah disebuah rumah yang mewah.

Tangannya yang putih nan halus memencet tombol kecil didekat pintu masuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu besar itu terbuka.

"Ada perlu apa tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan saat matanya menatap penampilan Jin.

"Apa Himeka Kujyou ada?" tanyanya ramah.

"Maaf tuan, nona Himeka baru saja keluar." Lelaki parubaya itu menunduk.

"Oh, kira-kira kemana perginya ya?"

"Nona Himeka keluar dengan tuan Kazune ke taman dekat rumah Nona Karin." Jawabnya sopan.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya. Permisi." Jin membalikkan sepedanya.

Dengan cepat sepeda hitam itu melesat dengan cepat ketempat yang di maksud pelayan rumah keluarga Kujyou itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 menit kemudian ia telah sampai di depan taman sederhana itu.

Mata kucingnya sibuk mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui juga sosok yang membuatnya muak karena Karin 2 kali mengucapkan namanya tanpa sadar.

"Kazune, apa kau tak merindukan Karin saat kau tinggal di Inggris?" Himeka mengintrogasi kakaknya sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya, memang sudah berapa tahun aku tak memeluknya Himeka?" wajah Kazune sedikit memerah.

Jin bersembunyi dibalik pohon dekat mereka duduk.

Pohon itu cukup besar sehingga memungkinkan remaja seperti Jin bersembunyi di baliknya.

"Kenapa kakak tak menyatakan perasaan kakak kepada Karin?" Himeka menatap wajah kakaknya dengan seksama.

"Aku sudah menyatakannya!" jawabnya _**to the point**_.

"Ehhh, kapan. Kok aku tak tahu?" ia terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Apa kau ingat buku yang aku minta kau berikan kepada Karin?"ia merelaksasika tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi taman yang dingin.

"Ya aku ingat." Himeka mengangguk.

Jin kouga masih mengawasi mereka. Ia dengan jelas dapat mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku menyatakan semuanya di buku itu hehehe.." tawa menyeringainya menghangatkan malam yang dingin.

"Memang kakak menulis apa?"

"Aku menulis,"

* * *

_**Isi surat Kazune untuk Karin :**_

* * *

_Karin,_

_Mungkin ini hal terakhir yang ingin aku sampaikan kau membaca dan mengetahui hal ini, itu artinya aku tak berada disisimu lagi. Aku masih ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena kau selalu membuatku tersenyum._

_Tanpa kau sadari, saat kau bermain dengan Himeka dirumah kami, aku selalu mengawasimu dari sisi tv yang berada disekitar rumah. _

_Aku mengawasimu. Mata indahmu, senyummu, rambutmu dan tingahmu membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh yang semakin lama semakin tak tentu. _

_Aku ingin kita bersama. Aku ingin memperlihatkan wajahku di depanmu. Aku selalu mendengar tentangmu dari adikku. Mataku selalu berbinar-binar saat ia menceritakan semua tingkah anehmu. _

_Kau suka hujan Karin, tapi kau tak pernah tahu aku tak suka dan paling benci hujan. Karin bisakah aku bersamamu dan bertemu dengamu. Aku membuat sebuah kalung yang ku pesan khusus untukmu. _

_Aku menyukai Karin, walau kau tak pernah melihatku sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu _

**_Dapatkah kau mendengarnya?_**

**_Hatiku terus menunggu di sana untukmu  
Menunggu untuk kau membukanya  
dan berharap kau akan menyadarinya  
Suatu hari__._**

_Ku berikan kalung "KAZURIN" ini kepadamu. Seandainya suatu hari nanti kita bertemu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku dan aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu. Kalau kau juga menyukaiku aku ingin kau memakai kalung ini. _

_Aku juga membuatkamu hadiah, kalung berinisialkan RK" dan aku mempunyai kalung berinisilkan "K" saat kedua kalung ini bersatu, ku harap cinta kita juga bersatu _

_Kazune Kujyou_

* * *

**Akhir surat untuk Kazune**

* * *

"Kuharap Karin juga menyukai kakak." Himeka tersenyum manis.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya Kujyou Kazune. Karin Hanazono telah menjadi pacarku." Jin berjalan dari balik pohon dan menatap tajam kearah Kazune.

"Cihh.." decak Kazune.

"Jangan coba dekati Karin lagi atau aku akan Menyakiti hatinya." Jin mengancam Kazune.

Himeka hanya dia tak bergeming. Ia hanya menyaksika hal tak terduga yang tiba-tiba terjadi didepannya.

"..." Kazune hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab ancaman Jin.

"Kau pasti bohong." Himeka berteriak dengan parau.

"Aku tak berbohong. Kalau kau tak percaya, silakan terfon dia dan tanyakan dia ada dimana sekarang. Pasti dia menjawab ada di apartemenku." Ia menyeringai.

"Baiklah." Himeka mengambil sebuah ponsel disaku roknya.

Ia menekan beberapa tombol yang akan menghubungkan telfonnya dengan Karin.

* * *

**_koko ni aru no wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no__  
__kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii__  
__totemo shizen na no ame agari no ASUFARUTO ni__  
__niji ga kakaru you ni_**

_— Apa ini jawaban untuk jalan yang kau pilih sekarang  
— Hey, ini baik-baik saja yakin tuk pergi  
— Ini sangat alami, seperti pelangi terbentang melewati aspal setelah hujan_

* * *

**_Lonely kaze ga fuite__  
__Feeling ki ga tsuita yo__  
__kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo__  
__Call me wakatteru wa__  
__With you ai wa itsumo__  
__atae au mono_**

_— SEPI angin bertiup  
— MERASAKAN kita kan pahami satu sama lain  
— Meskipun jawabannya tak dimanapun  
— PANGGIL AKU aku mengerti  
— DENGANMU Cinta ini selalu sesuatu yang berbalas_

* * *

**_For you__  
__kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka__  
__kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara__  
__nando tsumazuita toshite mo__  
__For you__  
__taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu__  
__yume miru koto__  
__kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite_**

_— UNTUKMU  
— Karena suatu hari nanti pasti, kau  
— sungguh-sungguh terbang ke langit  
— Tak peduli berapa kali kau tersandung  
— UNTUKMU  
— Apa yang penting itu satu hal  
— Miliki sebuah mimpi  
— Janganlah tutup hatimu_

* * *

Karin yang sedari tadi terbangun dan sekarang sedang asik memasak menghentikan aktifitas malamnya.

Ia bergegas menuju ruang dimana Jin meninggalkannya. Di ambilnya sebuah ponsel dari tasnya. Suara nada panggilan Karin terdengar sangat jelas karena jarak kamar tidur dengan dapur bersebelahan.

"Moshi-moshi Himeka!" pangilan dari sahabantya itu dengan cepat diterimanya.

"Karin, kau sedang dimana sekarang?"

"Aku, aku rasa aku berada di apartemen Jin Kouga, kenap-" Karin terkejut saat percakapannya tiba-tiba terputus.

"Himeka." Panggilnya lirih.

Himeka menjatuhkan ponselnya sebelum Karin selesai berbicara. Hal itu membuat Kazune yakin kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Jin benar.

"Semoga kalian bahagia." Kazune mendekati Himeka dan mengambil puzzel ponsel himeka yang berserakan di dekat kakinya.

"Ayo pulang Himeka." Kazune mengandeng tangan adiknya.

Ia menuntunnya karena Himeka terlihat tak senang dan terkejut dengan hal yang barusan ia dengar.

Kini Jin tersenyum puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Di tatapnya kini punggung Kazune dan Himeka yang semakin menjahu.

"Akan aku buat Karin jatuh cinta kepadaku sebelum ia bertemu denganmu lagi Kazune Kujyou." Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yupss... chapter selanjutnya entah kapan updatenya u,u **

**Sibuk dengan banyak ujian dan ulangan u,u**

**Akan saya usahakan secepatnya dan kenapa saya bikin fic ini makin panjang TOT**

**Padahal niat saya Cuma 4 chapter doang –,-a**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Khukhukhu.. Try out ke-2 bebek da selesai dan ternyata ujian prakteknya begitu ribet =_=**

**Itu ngebikin saya jadi bingung dan kacau ampek gigi bebek bengkak T,T**

**Maaf ya lama publisnya u,u da gitu bebek gak nepatin janji ama kalian u,u **

**Gomen ne! T.T**

* * *

**. **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW**

* * *

Dci : Wahh makasih ya untuk dukungannya :D

Tic : Sepp ni da lanjut :D

MycHakazurin : Sepp.. udah update ni chapternya.

: Okey ni da lanjut :D

kirie-chan : Wah maaf gak bisa update kilat, hehehe.. tapi ni da lanjut chaper 5 mampir review lagi ya :D

Fathia Aulia : Hahaha.. ya gak tau #PLAK. Maaf gak bisa update kilat.

RevmeMaki : Seppp... hehehe...

: Makasih, maaf gak bisa update cepet... lagi ulangan maraton.

Sachiko Akane : wahh.. namanya "Akane" sama kyk namaku :D hehehe.. yoroshiku ne Sachi, okey ni di perlambat alurnya hehehe... makasih kritiknya...

ikamichama karin : Iya ni da lanjut :D

* * *

**_Makasih buat yang udah ngereview _**

**_Yang lain da dibalas di PM arigatou_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES CHAPTER 5****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : ****KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES****© Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**JIN X KARIN"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang!" serunya dari balik pintu.

"Selamat datang." Karin menyambut Jin dengan senyuman.

"Iya, arigatou Karin." Jin tersenyum manis.

"Eh, kenapa berterima Kasih?" tanyanya heran.

"Hehehe kau orang yang pertama kali menyambutku sejak aku berada disini." Ia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di pojok ruangan tempat dimana sepatu sejenisnya berada.

"Ohh..." Karin ber'Ohh' ria.

"Kenapa kau memakai celemak, bukankah kau masih sakit?" Jin mendekati Karin yang berusaha menyingkirkan celemek hijau toska dari badannya.

"Hahaha, aku sudah sembuh. Terima kasih sudah merawatku." Kini senyuman tulus nan lembut itu menghiasi wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Tak masalah." Wajanya sedikit memerah.

Karin melangkah dengan pasti mendekati Jin.

"Hei ayo kesini." Karin menarik tangan Jin yang masih memerah dan semakin memerah lagi saat Karin menariknya.

"Ehhh..." Jin hanya pasrah saja di tarik olehnya.

"Taraaa..." teriaknya.

Karin masih mengandeng tangan Jin. Sedari tadi Jin memperhatikan gengaman tangan itu. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Hei Jin botol." Grutunya kesal.

"Namaku Jin Kouga tau." Tegasnya.

"Kau sih ngelamun terus. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu tu." Karin menarik tangan Jin dan mendekatkannya dengan sebuah kursi di dekat meja makan itu.

"Silakan duduk Jin-kun." Serunya manja.

Jin tersipu malu.

"A-arigatou." Ia menarik kursi itu dan mendudukinya pelan-pelan.

"Aku tak bisa membuat masakan yang enak jadi aku membuatkanmu omelet." Serunya malu-malu.

Jin menatap omelet dengan hiasan saos merah diatasnya. Sedikit sayuran hijau Karin letakkan di atas masakan sederhananya itu.

"Boleh ku makan."

"Tentu." Karin menggangguk.

Karin menarik kursi didekatnya dan mendudukinya. Mereka berdua kini berhadapan.

Jin mengejakkan tangannya mengambil garbu yang telah disediakan Karin. Ia mulai mencicipi omelet buatan Karin.

Di masukkannya sedikit omelet itu kemulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya antusias.

"Emm..." Jin masih mengunyanya.

"Aku rasa, kau itu cowok kedua yang aku buatkan omelet seperti ini hihihihi." Tawanya usil.

'kedua?' pikir Jin.

"Dulu aku pernah membuatkan makanan seperti ini untuknya. Tapi sekarang bertemu dengannya saja ku tak bisa." Karin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Omelet buatanmu enak." Jin membuat Karin reflek mengangkat kepalanya.

"Be-benarkah." Tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya, ini sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau menginap disini saja dulu."

"Maaf merepotkan." Karin menundukkan badannya 900.

"Tidurlah di ranjangku, kau terlihat masih sedikit pucat. Besok sebaiknya kau tak usah sekolah dulu."

"Hemm..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-Ke Esokan Harinya-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayou." Karin mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih malas terbuka.

Dilihatnya Jin masih tertidur di atas sofa empuk ruang tamunya. Karin mendekatinya pelan-pelan agar tak membangunkan sang pemilik apartemen.

Kakinya melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati.

Ia kin telah didepan sofa. Matanya menyelidiki setiap lantunan nafas Jin yang lembut dan teratur.

"Gara-gara aku dia tidur disini,dia,-" Karin mengantungkan kalimatnya dan berjongkok didepan wajah Jin.

"Aku kira dia orang yang menyebalkan. Tapi aku salah." Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau tak ada dia aku mungkin masih tergeletak di perpus sekolah dan entah apa yang aka terjadi padaku selanjutnya. Dia bahkan memuji masakanku enak." Karin memberanikan tangan putihnya menyentuh rambut hitam legat Jin.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kucing yang manis hehehe..." tawanya renyah.

"Arigatou." Kini tangan Karin membelai lembut rambut Jin.

"Emm..." Jin merasa ada benda berat di kepalanya, ia membuka matanya pelan.

Matanya menatap tajam kedepan. Karin yang masih mengelus-elus rambut Jin reflek menjahukan tangannya.

Tapi dengan sigap Jin menarik tangan Karin.

"Kenapa berhenti." Senyum jail di wajahnya terukir jelas.

Karin yang meihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri. Matanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangan. Tapi mata bak kucing didepannya menghipnotisnya seakan tak membiarkannya beralih pandangan.

'Selamatkan nyawamu Karin sebelum dia mencakarmu.'

"Ohayou manis!"

Sontak sapaan Jin membuat wajah Karin seperti tomat rebus.

"Hihihi lucunya." Jin mencubiti pipi kanan Karin dengan tangan Kirinya.

"Aku kira kau baik, tapi aku salah menilaimu. Kau itu menyebalkan." Dengusnya kesal.

"Ah masa..?" tanyanya mengoda.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat, padat dan lugas.

Karin kin merasa benar-benar kesal, di lepaskannya paksa tangannya yang tergengam oleh Jin. Jin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perlawanan Karin.

Karin membalikkan badannya bergegas untuk pergi sedangkan Jin bangun dari sofa. Tangannya dengan sigap meraih tangan Karin.

Lagi-lagi wajah mereka berhadapan, tapi kali ini benar-benar sangat dekat. Jin melingkarkan tangannya ke pingan Karin yang ramping.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanyanya gagap.

"Kau berani melawanku, apa artinya kau juga berani melawan ini?" Jin menyeringai.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, semakin lama jarak di antara mereka menghilang.

Jin mempererat pelukannya dan reflek Karin memberontak. Jin menciumnya lembut walau awalnya ia sedikit kasar tapi lama-lama ia mengendorkan pertahanannya saat Karin berhenti melawannya.

Kedua mata Karin membulat sempurna. Jin benar-benar mendominasi ciuman pertamanya.

Ia menutup matanya pelan. badanya seakan lumer dan wajahnya memanas. Bibir lembut Jin menempel pada bibir mungil Karin.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jin melepaskan ciumannya.

Karin masih tak berani membuka matanya dan air matanya sedikit berlinan. Jin mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Karin dan membuat Karin sedikit gemetar.

"Gomen ne!" tangan lembutnya kini mengusap lembut air mata Karin.

Lagi-lagi tingkah Jin berhasil membuatnya memerah padam dan membuatnya membulakan mata secara sempurnah.

"A-aakuu, aku mau mandi." Ia berlari meninggalkan Jin yang tangannya masih melayang di udara.

Jin hanya memperhatikan tingkah Karin yang kini telah berada di kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**KARIN POV**

* * *

Karin dengan cepat berlari memasuki kamar mandi. Ia menutup pintunya dengan cepat dan terduduk lemas di balik pintu.

"Apa yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa melakukan itu?" pikirannya masih terbayang kejadian yang baru berakhir beberapa menit tadi.

Cewek berkuncir dua itu memeganggi dadanya, dibalik sana jantungnya masih berdetak sangat cepat dan penuh seperti stopwatch yang selalu berganti angka dengan cepatnya.

Wajahnya memerah padam membuatnya semakin melemas. Air mata yang hangat. Air mata yang entah ia sadari atau tidak kini kristal bening itu semakin derasnya.

Ia terisak-isak. Matanya sedikit memerah dan jantungnya pelan tapi pasti kembali berdetak dengan normal kembali.

Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya kewajahnya dan menutup rapat-rapat wajahnya dengan tangan putih nan lembut miliknya.

"Aku, aku tak kan mampu bertemu Kazune dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Kenapa Jin menciumku, akuu," Karin mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku menyukai Kazune." Ia berteriak sangat keras.

Karin bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan berjalan dengan pasti menuju kran air yang tak jahu darinya.

Di nyalakannya kran air itu dan kedua tangannya menampung air sebanyak-banyaknya. Ketika airnya dirasa cukup ia mengarahkan tanmpungan air bening itu kewajahnya.

"Aku angap kejadian tadi tak perna terjadi. Yosshhh... " ujarnya bersemangat.

Karin kini berjalan dengan pasti menuju pintu. Ia memegang knop pintu itu dengan pasti. Dilihatnya keadaan ruang Tv apartemen Jin yang tak berpenghuni.

Ia menutup pintu toilet dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Karin bergegas ke kamar Jin untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Ia berniat menghubungi Himeka karena hari ia tak masuk sekolah, tapi saat ia tiba di kamar Jin sesuatu yang jangal membuat Karin sangat terkejut.

* * *

_**Heeemmm apa yang di lihat karin ya ? terus kalau Kazune tau Jin mencium Karin apa yang bakalan ia lakukin ya?**_

* * *

_**See you next chapter..**_

_**Yang jelas updatenya lama hehehe :p**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yosshhh... ini berlaku untuk semua fic yang aku buat ...**

**Aku senang kalian mereview fic-ku dan antusias untuk membaca kelanjutannya ..**

**Tapi bebek juga punya kehidupan, bebek gak bisa upadate kilat kecuali saat liburan ..**

**Apalagi bebek kelas 3 dan harus ujian ini itu..**

**Sampai tangal 20 maret bebek ujian tanpa henti jadi kalau updatenya lama TOLONG DI MAKLUMI...**

* * *

**Saya mentingin sekolah di banding ngelanjutin fic karena fic Cuma hobby dan sekolah (mencari ilmu) itu kewajiban  
**

**Jadi kalau Anda bosan menunggu kelanjutannya gak ngebaca atau di tunggu juga gak papa, saya buat ini untuk yang mau ngebacanya dengan senang hati.. **

**Maaf kalau ada yang tersingung, saya cuma mau ngunggkapin yang saya rasakan,...**

* * *

**Gomen ne!**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuuhhhhuuuuu…. ^,^/ ketemu lagi dengan Bebek XP**

**Setelah melewati masa-masa sulit UN akhirnya selesai juga ..**

**Fyuuhhhh ,….. Saatnya menatap masa depan dan maaf updatenya super lama hahahaha :D**

**#Author gak bertangung jawab XP**

**WARNING :**

**Bagi yang gak suka baca fic dengan status **

"**Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc****" **

**TOMBOL BACK MENUNGGU :D**

**SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA MASUKAN UNTUK Typo atau hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.**

"**karena sudah saya peringatkan anda sebelumnya" :p**

**Kalau ada yang berkomentar mengenai hal itu,**

**silakan BACA DENGAN TELITI sebelum membaca ceritanya :p**

**Karena setiap saya bikin fic saya selalu berusaha meminimalisir adanya "TYPO (S)" tapi manusia tempatnya salah dan lupa hahahaha… okey cukup sekian pembukaan dari bebek dengan kata-kata pedas :D**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Maaf balasnya super duper lama hahahaha :D**

**kirei-chan** : Okey makasih pengertiannya :D

**KK LOVERS** : Makasih buat dukungannya :D

**Riri Itha Ithy** : Sepp.. udah update ni chapternya.

**ikamichama karin** : Hahaha iya masih pengertiannya :D

**Ayu.p** : Saya gak tau mau lanjut atau gak hehehe.. do'ain aja aku lulus seleksi :D aku jurusan Multimedia

**Dci**: Hahaha.. ya maaf XP

**Guest** : Karin X Kazune :p

**failasofi** : Ni da libur hahaha (baca : bolos) Cuma demi bikin fic XP

**RevmeMaki** : Iya nih da lanjut hahaha XP

**YUI**: Iya ni da update hehehe.. nunggu liburan XP

**Berliana**** : **hahaha silakan baca peringatanku sebelum mereview –w- saya cepet tersingung orangnya jadi kalau gak suka **typo (S)** silakan tekan tombol **BACK** :)

_Makasih buat yang udah ngereview _

_Yang lain da dibalas di PM arigatou_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES CHAPTER ****6****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : ****KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES****© Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : ****TYPO(S) Bertebaran, ****Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek ****Gaje ini ^^v****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**TAKDIR****" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memori kenangan masa lalu akan selalu menghantuimu. Menghapus semua luka kelam yang hadir di hidupmu. Keindahan alam tak kan mampu membawamu ke alam ke abadian.

Hati yang terluka menangis tanpa suara. Riak air terus memancarkan kegelisahan. Takdir yang ada di depanmu menjadi awal sebuah cahaya baru.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut kecoklatan itu menanti datangnya mentari. Bibirnya membacakan sebuah puisi yang mengalun dengan merdunya.

Jin mendekatinya dengan pelan. Semakin lama jarak di antara mereka terpisahkan tapi gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Kini ia sendiri mematung disana. Dilihatnya sebuah pesan singkat yang ditinggalkan gadis itu di tangannya. Entah sejak kapan kertas putih itu ada disana.

Cowok bermata kucing itu membaca setiap kata dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

"_**Kita akan bersama selamanya, Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku."**_

Jin mengangkat sebela alisnya. "Apa maksud pesan ini?" fikirnya.

Kini ia merasa badanya basa oleh air yang dating entah dari mana.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur!" teriaknya.

Ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Ia masih mengumpulkan sisa-sisa arwanya yang masih tertinggal di alam mimpi.

"Ahh.. kenapa badanku basa semua?" teriaknya.

Cowok dengan mata berbeda di depannya hanya mengeryitkan alisnya. Matanya menatap lurus kearah sang pemilik kamar.

"Kau kira ini jam berapa? Kau hari ini akan pindah sekolah kan!" jelasnya.

"Michi, bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur sebentar lagi?" tawarnya.

"Aku sih bisa saja membiarkanmu, tapi sekolah barumu tak bisa mengizinkan hal itu. Apa kau mau terlambat di hari pertama kau pindah? Atau, kau mau gadis itu membencimu selamanya?" sindirnya.

Saat mendengar kata "Gadis itu" dari sahabatnya ia mulai sadar apa tujuannya pindah. Ia kini bergegas bangun dari tempat tidurnya .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

30 menit telah berlalu kini mereka berdua telah berada di dalam mobil sport berwarna hitam nan mewah itu.

10 menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Sakura Gaoka. Mobil sport hitam itu kini berhenti, semua mata menyelidiki siapa pemiliknya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tercengang dengan apa yang ada di depan mereka.

Dua sosok cowok bak malaikat turun dari dari besi berjalan itu. Beberapa di antaranya berbisik tak menentu.

"Hei bukankah itu Jin Kouga?" bisik seorang gadis.

"Sepertinya memang dia." Ia mengangguk pelan tanda setuju.

Jin yang mendengar hal itu hanya dia saya dan tak memperdulikannya. Fikirannya tiba-tiba teringat dengan gadis di mimpinya itu saat dilihatnya cewek yang memiliki rambut kecoklatan yang terkuncir dua berjalan di depannya.

Kakinya mulai melangkah tapi di cowok di sampingnya yang diketahui bernama Michi memegangi tangannya.

"Kenapa denganmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Gadis itu, dia seperti yang ada di mimpiku."

"Mimpi? Gadis itu? Apa maksudmu?" Michi terheran-heran dengan sahabatn karibnya.

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti." Jin tersenyum. Ia tak sadar kalau gadis-gadis yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi tersipu malu oleh senyumnya.

"Ya baiklah. Kita kekelas sekarang." Ajaknya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas barunya. Jin yang masih memandangi gadis berambut coklat yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan temanya.

Saat akan melewati gadis di mimpinya ia menyempatkan matanya untuk menangkap wajah itu dalam memorinya.

Entah gara-gara mimpi itu atau bukan, gadis yang mirip dengan anak kecil berusia 12 tahun di mimpinya itu adalah Karin Hanazono.

Perasaan Jin bergemuru bak kapal yang terombang ambing. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya lirih. Kenapa aku pernah mengenal Karin sebelumnya.

"Bukankah kau memang mengenal dia sebelumnya?" Tanya Michi.

"Tapi aku merasa aku pernah bersama dia cukup lama."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakana."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karin, siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya? Sebelum kau membenciku? Aku merasa gadis kecil di mimpiku dan kamu itu bukan orang yang asing bagiku. Aku memang telah mengenalmu 2 minggu yang lalu tapi, rasanya aku tak asing dengan dirimu." Pikiran tentang Karin dan gadis kecil di mimpinya itu membuat Jin bertanya-tanya siapa Karin sebenarnya.

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Michi.

"Hemm…" Jin masih tertunduk enggan menatap kelas barunya . Ia melihat gadis yang pernah di temuinya sedang membawa setumpuk buku.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya. Mendekati gadis yang kini terlihat kesusahan. Jin mengambil alih buku-buku yang di bawah gadis itu dan tersenyum.

"Hallo, Aku Jin Kouga. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Lagi-lagi Jin tersenyum.

"Ettoo… Aku Kazusa. Maaf biarkan aku yang membawa buku-buku itu kekelas." Ujarnya ragu-ragu.

"Buku ini berat sebaiknya biarkan aku yang membawanya dan angap saja ini balas budiku karena sudah membantuku menunjukkan ruang perpus dulu hehehe.."

Jin berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu. Michi yang melihanya hanya heran dengan temannya itu. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Kazusa itu masih bengong di tempatnya hingga Jin harus memangil namanya untuk mengajaknya masuk ke kelas.

"Kazusa, cepatlah! Nanti kita terlambat." Teriaknya.

"ehh…" Kazusa berlari mendekati Jin berjalan memasuki kelas 3-B.

"Tolong letakkan disini." Pintanya. Kazusa menepuk-nepuk meja paling depan di pojok kiri.

Jin hanya mengangguk dan meletakkannya. Beberapa siswa hanya memperhatikan tingkah gadis berambut pirang itu dan juga cowok keren yang baru mereka lihat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang guru datang dengan pemuda yang berusia sekitar 18 tahun memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou." Sapanya.

"Ohayou mo Sensei." Jawabnya antusias.

"Kalian berdua murid pindahan itu kah?" guru yang terlihat masih muda itu bertanya pada dua cowok yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Benar Sensei." Jawab Michi.

"Kalau begitu silakan berdiri di sebelah Kujyou-kun" perintanhya.

"Mendengar nama Marga yang taka sing baginya Jin yang sedari tadi hanya memandang keluar jendela tanpa memperhatikan sekitar tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri di depan papan tulis.

"Ka-Kazune." Seorang gadis berkuncir kuda berdiri terperanga dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Jin mengarahkan kepalanya kepada suara yang tak asing baginya.

"Karin." Panggilnya.

Karin dan Jin saling berpandangan sedangkan Kazune hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Hanazono silakan duduk, sedangakan kalian Jin Kouga dan Michiru silakan berdiri di depan Kazune.

Mendengar perintah langsung gurunya Karin kembali duduk di bangkunya sedangkan Jin dan Michi sudah berdiri di samping Kazune.

"kalian silakan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Namaku Kujyou Kazune, aku pindahan dari Inggris. Mohon bantuannya." Ia tersenyum manis membuat beberapa cewek dikelas itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Namaku Jin Kouga. Salam kenal." Ia terlihat sangat dingin dan itu berhasil membuat beku hati gadis-gadis di kelas itu, kecuali Karin.

"Namaku Michi Yoroshiku." Michi memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan.

Kalian bertiga silakan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong. Kazune berjalan mendekati Karin. Karin yang melihat itu hanya menatap gerak gerik cowok itu. Cowok yang yang tak pernah ia fikri akan satu sekolah tapi pasti Kazune semakin dekat dengan Karin.

"Kalau kau mau Kazune bisa duduk di sampingku." Karin menawarkannya dengan senyum yang terukir dengan tulusnya.

Tapi Kazune hanya diam tak membawal senyuman itu maupun menjawab tawaran gadis baik hati di depannya.

Ia berjalan mendekati bangku kosong yang terletak di ujung belakang sebelah kiri. Sedangkan Jin yang melihat penolakan Kazune atas kebaikan Karin dengan sigap menduduki bangku yang di tawarkan Karin sebelumnya.

Jin tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya duduk manis disana dan tanpa terdengar sepata katapun. Karin yang tertegun dengan tingkah Kazune kini mencari sosok yang menolak tawarannya.

Dilihatnya mata yang lembut seperti awan menatap bosan keluar jendela.

"Sepertinya taka da pilihan lain selain duduk di sana." Matanya menatap bangku kosong disebelah Kazune.

"Anoo… kalau kau mau kau bisa tukar denganku." Tawar Karin.

"Benarkah?" Michi menjawabnya dengan antusias tetapi niat meng"Iya"kan ia urungkan karena mendapatkan deadglare mematikan dari sahabatnya.

"Maaf aku tak apa duduk di sana hehehe…" jawabnya bohong.

"Kau bisa tukar denganku." Himeka yang duduk di belakang Karin berdiri dan mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan mendekati meja kosong di samping kakaknya.

"Apa boleh buat. Arigatou." Michi tersenyum simpul.

Himeka hanya menganguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yohhooo… XP **

**Capeknya karena da gak terbiasa nulis banyak -,- **

**Kalau ada waktu nanti malam saya lanjut lagi :) **

**Yang sudah baca atau me-Review arigatou Gozaimasu hehehe…**

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yuuhhhhuuuuu…. ^,^/ ketemu lagi dengan Bebek XP

Setelah melewati masa-masa sulit UN akhirnya selesai juga ..

Fyuuhhhh ,….. Saatnya menatap masa depan dan maaf updatenya super lama hahahaha :D

#Author gak bertangung jawab XP

* * *

**WARNING :**

* * *

Bagi yang gak suka baca fic dengan status

"Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc"

TOMBOL BACK MENUNGGU :D

* * *

**SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA MASUKAN UNTUK Typo atau hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.**

"**karena sudah saya peringatkan anda sebelumnya" :p**

**Kalau ada yang berkomentar mengenai hal itu,**

**silakan BACA DENGAN TELITI sebelum membaca ceritanya :p**

**Karena setiap saya bikin fic saya selalu berusaha meminimalisir adanya "TYPO (S)" tapi manusia tempatnya salah dan lupa hahahaha… okey cukup sekian pembukaan dari bebek dengan kata-kata pedas :D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Maaf balasnya super duper lama hahahaha :D**

* * *

**Dci**: Udah lanjut XP

**ikamichama karin** : Hahaha udah :D

**AfnyKazuRinChan** kalau suka lanjut baca ya XP

**KK LOVERS** : Iya ni ada romantisnya (?) XP

**Yui** : Ni udah selesai chapter 7nya :D

**ayu.p** : Masuk perguruan tinggi .. hehehe

* * *

**_Makasih buat yang udah ngereview _**

**_Yang lain da dibalas di PM arigatou_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES CHAPTER ****7****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : ****KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES****© Bebek L Dark Evil**

**Warning : ****TYPO(S) Bertebaran, ****Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek ****Gaje ini ^^v**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**MEMORIES****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenangan suram tentangmu masih ku kenang. Masa-masa dimana aku terpuruk karena tingkahmu yang menyesakkan hatiku. Kau selalu tega membuatku terluka.

Kerasnya samudra tak mampu membuatmu menangis. Kumpulan awan tak mampu membuatmu tertawa tapi alunan melodi air hujan selalu setia menemanimu.

Pagi setia menyambut dengan kejutan yang tak tergantikan. Alunan melodi kehidupan yang berhembus membuatku sadar akan karunia yang senantiasa ku peroleh. Mataku yang baru terbuka mengajakku menelusuri kamar sepi dengan berbagai perabotan yang menghiasi.

Ku raih ponselku saat kudengar ponsel hijau kesayanganku mengalunkan melodi yang kusuka.

Ku angkat dengan sigap dan kutempelkan di telingaku. Kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku."Karin." sapanya ramah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidurrrr!" teriaknya. Reflek aku menjahukan alat komukasi kecil yang kupegang.

"Kau berisik tau, memangnya kau tak tahu ini masih pagi hahhh….!" Aku membentaknya tanpa tahu orang yang menelfonku.

"ini sudah jam 6.55 pagi tauuu, kau kira sekolah kita masuknya jam berapa? 5 menit lagi pelajaran akan di mulai dan aku sudah menunggumu disini selama 50 menit dan berapa banyak aku menelfonmu kau tak mengangkatnya. Kita hampir terlambat tau!" entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia mengomel begitu panjang.

"APPPPPPAAAAAA….!" Karin berteriak tak kalah keras. Ia melempar ponselnya ke ranjangnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudia dengan kecepatan mandi bebek ia sudah siap dengan seragam lengkap dan juga dandanan rambut yang masih terkuncir sebelah.

Ia berlari menuruni tangga dan tangannya sibuk merapikan dandanan rambutnya yang sebelah kiri. Ia membuka pintu dengan sigap dan dilihatnya cowok bermata kucing menatapnya dengan aura evil.

"Kaaauuuu… apa yang terjadi dengan tatanan rambutmu?" teriaknya marah.

Karin masih kebingungan dengan aktivitas menguncir rambutnya. Ia tak mendengarkan apa yang Jin katakana sebelumnya. Jin yang melihat Karin kerepotan mendekatinya dengan sigap. Tangannya menghentikan tangan Karin yang masih memegangi rambutnya.

"Sini biar aku yang rapikan." Pintanya. Entah kemana larinya amarahnya yang sudah memuncak tadi. Kini ia tersenyum rama dengan gadis di depannya.

"Ehhh…" Karin terkejut dengan tingkah cowok yang selalu menganggunya. Kini pelan tapi pasti ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari rambut coklatnya.

Jin menarik ikatan rambut Karin yang sudah rapi sebelumnya dan ia memposisikan jari-jarinya yang putih sebagai sisir dadakan. Tangannya yang lembut menyisiri setiap rambut Karin yang tak kalah lembutnya.

Aroma rambut khas shampoo cewek tercium oleh indra penciuman idola kaum hawa. Jin masih sibuk dengan rambut Karin, sedangkan sang pemilik rambut wajahnya memerah karena tingkah Jin.

"Selesai." Serunya. Karin menggarahkan tangannya untuk mengecek apa yang di lakukan Jin dengan rambutnya. Belum sempat ia memegang rambut coklatnya, Jin sudah menariknya.

"Kita sudah terlamabat." Wajahnya terlihat panik. Ia berlari dengan mengandeng tangan Karin. Jam kecil di tangan Jin menunjukkan pukul 7.25 menit dan jarak kesekolah masih jahu.

"Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau tak membawa mobilmu?" Tanya Karin frustasi.

"Huhhh ini salahmu karena kau bangun kesiangan." Ejeknya.

"Enak saja, lagian kenapa kau datang menjemputku, aku tak menyuruhmu menjemputku tau." Jawabnya acuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jin dan Karin berlari beriringan. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan sendu. "Kalian butuh tumpangan?" Kazune membuka kaca mobilnya dan menatap dua sosok orang yang dikenalnya. Karin terkejut dengan tawaran Kazune tapi taka da pilihan lain. Mereka sudah terlambah hampir setengah jam.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia menjawabnya. "Maaf merepotkan." Karin menunduk dan membuka pintu belakang mobil ferarry hitam Kazune. Jin masih terdiam dan menatap Kazune sinis.

"Cihh….Kalian duluan saja." Tolaknya.

"Apa yang kau katakana kita sudah terlambat tau." Karin menarik Jin masuk kedalam Mobil Kazune.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Karin?" Jin menatap Karin kesal.

"Kazune bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" Kazune yang melihat ulah Jin dan Karin dari kaca dalam mobil mengangguk pelan.

Ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat. Tak ada salah satu diatara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai . Kazune memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang kosong.

Karin dan Jin menuruni mobil diikuti oleh Kazune. Mereka bertiga mulai berlari memasuki jalanan sekolah yang mulai sepi. Mereka terus saja berlari. Jin berlari paling depan sedangkan Karin dan Kazune berlari beriringan.

Sesekali Kazune mencuri pandang kearah Karin. Karin yang tak sengaja menatapnya tersenyum simpul. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan di perlihatkannya sebuah benda yang sudah ia angap sebagai harta karunnya.

"Aku masih menunggu Kazune." Ia tersenyum dengan tulus kea rah Kazune. Kazune yang terkejut dengan tingkah Karin memalingkan wajahnya cuek.

Jin yang sudah berlari cukup jahu dari keduanya kini telah sampai di depan kelas. Di bukanya pintu kelas itu dengan pelan. Semua mata tertujuh padanya .

"Nah ini dia peran utamanya dating!" Mion menyambut Jin dengan kata-kata yang tak dimengerti oleh Jin.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kazune dan Karin sampai bersamaan. "Heeii ayo cepat masuk!" Karin mendorong Jin agar masuk kedalam kelas. Karena dorongan Karin, Jin kini berada di dalam kelas dan di belakangnya berdirilah Karin yang masih dengan posisi tangan yang menggarah kedepan dan Kazune yang tetap stay cool.

"Okey semuanya sudah lengkap." Teriak Mion bersemangat.

"Ehhh…" Karin yang merasa heran dengan kata-kata Mion hanya menatap ekspresi teman sekelasnya.

"Selamat.. Kalian bertiga berhasil menjadi pemenang untuk merayakan acara festival budaya." Teriak Michi bersemangat dengan diikuti tepuk tangan.

"Appaaaa…." Teriak Jin dan Karin bersamaan. Sedangkan Kazune hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Akan aku jelaskan." Sahut Mion.

"Ehheemm… " ia mulai meminta perhatian teman sekelasnya.

"Dalam acara festival budaya yang akan di adakan 1 minggu lagi kelas kita berencana menampilan "GRUP BAND". Setelah di pertimbangakan dan di musyawarakan kalian bertiga akan mewakili kelas kita. Kazune akan bermain Gitar dan Jin akan berduet dengan Karin. Kalian setuju kan?" Tanya Mion meminta persetujuan.

"Hahhh…."Teriak Karin.

"Aku setuju." Jawab Jin atusias. Kemudian ia melirik kearah Michi dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa." Tolak Kazune datar. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati Karin dan Jin. Tatapan matanya terasa dingin dan hambar.

"Apapun yang terjadi Kazune akan tampil dalam Festival budaya." Teriak Himeka. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatap lekat-lekat kearah kakaknya.

"Himeka." Panggil Kazune.

"Maaf aku tak bisa berjanji." Tatapan dingin itu lenyap seketika di gantikan senyuman hangat yang menawan.

Himeka membalas senyuman kakak laki-lakinya. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan Kazune mengikuti tingkah Himeka.

"Naahhh… sudah di sepakati. Kalian berjuanglah." Mion tertawa renyah.

Kazusa yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memperhatikan keributan dikelasnya mengenggam erat kalung yang ia pakai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-** **WAKTU ISTIRAHAT****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazune yang menatap langit dari atas atap sekolahnya menghela nafas pelan. "Huufffttt…" langit yang terlihat begitu dekat seakan-akan kau bisa menjadikannya sebuah kasur yang taka da duanya.

"Hihihi.." entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum sendiri seperti itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menengadah ke langit biru nan lembut itu.

"Sedang apa Kazune?" Suara yang ia kenal memecah keasyikan yang ia rasakan.

Ia menurunkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di dekat tubuhnya. "Ada perlu apa?"

Karin mendekati Kazune yang masih menatap langit. Ia menaruh Gitar yang ia pinjam dari ruang musik untuk di pakai latihan. Kazune menatap Karin yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya dan gitar yang ia bawah, ia letakkan di antar Kazune dan dirinya.

"Kalau Kazune mau aku ingin latihan dengan Kazune." Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan dengan Jin?" kazune bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Karin datar.

"Sudah. Nee .. Kazune apa kau mau mengiringi aku bernyanyi." Karin tersenyum polos. Kazune mengeryitkan dahinya dan menatap Karin malas. Karin yang mengerti ekspresi Kazune mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Ayolah ku mohon Kazune." Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menengada menatap Kazune yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku.. Aku sudah lama tak pernah mengobrol seperti ini denganmu. Saat ku fikir kau telah meninggal karena kecelaan itu aku hanya bisa mengurung diriku dikamar." Wajah Karin terlihat sendu. Fikirannya memutar kaset kenangan masa lalunya.

Kazune yang mendengarkan hanya menatapnya lembut. "Saat Himeka datang membawakan surat itu kepadaku aku senang, bahkan sangat senang hehehe.." Karin tertawa renyah.

"Aku selalu membancanya saat aku bersedih, dan maafkan aku karena aku pernah berfikir kalau semua yang kulakukan dami Kazune semuanya hanya kebohongan belakang. Tapi beberapa minggu lalu saat Himeka mengatakan kau masih hidup rasanya aku bener-benar ingin, emm.." Karin mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Maksudku aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu." Kristal bening nan asin sudah berada di ujung matanya.

Kazune berdiri dan mengambil gitar yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia memainkah gitar itu dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

* * *

Download aja dulu lagunya :D judulnya : The Sketchbook - Kioku

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**B**__**oku no jikan ga sugite**__**  
kimi no kisetsu kawatte**__**  
itsuka otona ni natte**__**  
ima wo te hanashitatte**_

* * *

_Melewati waktuku sendiri.._

_Musimmu pun telah berubah.._

_Suatu saat kita akan menjadi dewasa.._

_Dan 'masa kini' yang ada pun terpisah.._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**miru koto ya kiku koto ga  
fukanou datoshitemo  
omoidasu koto dake wa  
itsudemo dare demo  
sugu ni dekiru sa**_

* * *

_Hal yang kita lihat dan kita dengar.._

_Meski pun itu tidak mungkin.._

_Hal yang teringat di saat itu.._

_Adalah seseorang yang selalu.._

_Melarikan diri dengan segera.._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**mou aenakutemo  
koe ga kikoenakutemo  
kimi no sugata wa itsudemo  
KIWOKU no naka de wa  
itsumo waratteiru yo  
jibun no naka ni ima ga aru kara**_

* * *

_Meski kita tidak bertemu.._

_Dan aku tak dapat mendengar suaramu.._

_Bayangan dirimu akan selalu ada.._

_Dan didalam kenanganku.._

_Kamu selalu tersenyum.._

_Karena di dalam diriku 'masa kini' itu ada.._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**toki ga nagarete yukeba  
keishiki kawatteiku yo  
kisetsu utsuri kawareba  
minna kawatte shimatte**_

* * *

_Meski pun waktu berlalu.._

_Dan pemandangan pun akan berubah.._

_Meski jika musim berubah.._

_Maka semuanya pun akan berubah.._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**KIWOKU to iu SHISUTEMU no  
BOTAN oshite miyou  
ii koto ya iya na koto ya  
wasureteita koto  
omoidasu kara**_

* * *

_Sistem yang dikenal sebagai kenangan.._

_Mari mencoba menekan tombolnya.._

_Karena hal yang kita sukai, hal yang kita benci.._

_Dan hal yang kita lupakan.._

_Akan kembali kita ingat.._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**kawatte shimatta  
kako no takaramono demo  
ano toki to onaji mama de  
me ni mienakutemo  
kotoba todokanakutemo  
ima ga aru kara**_

* * *

_Dan kini telah berubah.._

_Sesuatu yang berharga di masa lalu.._

_Rasanya sama seperti di saat itu.._

_Meski matamu tak dapat melihatnya.._

_Meski kata-kataku tak dapat menggapaimu.._

_Karena 'masa kini' itu ada.._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**hito wa benri ni dekiteiru kara  
ima wo itsudemo kanjirareru kara**

* * *

_Karena manusia itu akan merasakan kenyamanan.._

_Dan karena aku dapat selalu merasakan 'masa kini'.._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**mou aenakutemo  
koe ga kikoenakutemo  
kimi no sugata wa itsudemo  
KIWOKU no naka de wa  
itsumo waratteiru kara  
jibun no naka ni itsumo zutto kitto  
omoidaseru ima ga aru kara**_

* * *

_Meski kita tidak bertemu.._

_Dan aku tak dapat mendengar suaramu.._

_Bayangan dirimu akan selalu.._

_Ada dalam kenanganku.._

_Aku akan selalu tersenyum.._

_Karena pada diriku selalu dan pasti akan selalu.._

_'Masa kini' yang ku ingat itu ada.._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin tertegun dengan dengan lagu yang di nyanyikan Kazune. Mungkin lagu itu jawaban atas pengakuannya. "Kazune juga merasakan hal yang sama." Pikirnya.

Plok plok plok….

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang mencengangkan. Kazune dan Karin reflek menoleh ke sosok suara itu. "Lagu yang sangat bagus." Ujarnya.

"Jin, Michi sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Karin heran.

"Tidak aku juga hanya ingin mengakui sesuatu kepadamu." Mata kucingnya menatap Kazune sinis.

"Sepertinya kau masih menyukai Karin, apa kau belum tau kalau Karin dan aku sudah berciuman." Ungkapnya santai.

Karin terbelalak dengan pengakuan Jin, sedangkan Kazune hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Oi Jin.." teriak Michi memperingati.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Setelah mengatakan hal singkat itu Kazune berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau keterlaluan." Karin menangis. Air matanya tumpa tak terkendali. Ia berlari menyusul Kazune yang sudah melangkah pergi.

"Cihh…" umpat Jin.

"Kalau begini Karin hanya akan semakin membencimu." Ujar Michi menepuk bahu Jin.

"Ku fikir juga begitu. Apa aku harus menyerah? Tapi aku mengingginkan dia berduet denganku."

"Kau bisa mencari gadis lain." Michi tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kazune tunggu." Karin berteriak tanpa menghentikan larinya.

Kini keduanya berada di tangga menuju bangunan dalam sekolah. "Apa maumu?" ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maafkan aku." Karin berhenti berlari. Kepalanya menunduk. Air mata yang sedari tadi menetes kini semakin berkurang. Jarak keduanya hanya dipisahkan oleh beberapa anak tangga.

Kazune mendekati Karin dan kini ia berdiri tepat di depan Karin.

"Angkat kepalamu." Perintahnya. Karin hanya mengikuti perintah Kazune dengan senang hati.

Mata keduanya saling bertatapan. Tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang mau berpaling. Kazune meletakkan gitar yang ia dan menyenderkannya di tembok.

"Kenapa kau selalu menangis di depanku?" tangan lembut Kazune membelai lembut wajah Karin dan menhapus air mata sang gadis.

"Air mata tak cocok dengan gadis manis sepertimu." Kazune tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan aku." Karin membalas tatapan Kazune.

"Cihh…" kazune berjalan menaiki tangga yang sama dengan Karin. Kini Kazune mengarahkan badan Karin ketembok di belakangnya. "Ka-Kazu-" belum sempat ia memanggil namanya bibir lembut Kazune mendarat di bibirnya.

Kazune memeganggi tangan Karin agar tak memberontak sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memeganggi wajah Karin. "Emm…" entah apa yang ingin Karin katakana saat ciuman pertama dari Kazune berlangsung.

Saat mendengar hal itu Kazune semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Karin hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah. Tangannya yang masih bebas ia arahkan ke punggung Kazune yang tertutup seragam sekolahnya. Ia mengenggam baju Kazune saat semakin lama ciuman Kazune membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kazune melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Karin yang terlihat memerah karena kehabisan nafas.

"Kalau ada cowok lain yang berani menciummu aku akan memeberikan hukuman lebih dari ini." Ancamnya.

"Ehh…" Karin heran dengan titah Kazune.

"Apa benar kau berpacaran dengan dia?"

"Ehh… tidak aku tak berpacaran dengannya." Jawaban Karin membuat Kazune mengenggap erat tangan yang sedari tadi ia peganggi.

"Jangan bohong. Cowok bermata kucing itu bilang kau menginap di rumahnya."

"Eto.. itu memang benar. Maaf.." Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kazune.

"Maaf sudah menciummu. Semoga bahagia dengannya." Kazune melepas gengamannya dan meraih berjalan mengambil gitarnya.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang masih bersandar di dinding. Karin yang baru sadar Kazune meninggalkanya berlari menuruni tangga dan memeluk Kazune dari belakang.

"Aku menyukai Kazune." Pernyataan cinta itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulut Karin.

Kazune yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam dan membisu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nah apa jawaban Kazune atas pernyataan cinta Karin ya?

Dan apakah Jin akan benar-benar menyerah untuk menjadikan Karin pasangan duetnya?

Lalu bagaimana juga dengan Festival budaya yang seminggu lagi di adakan, apakah masih akan menampilakan Jin, Kazune dan Karin setelah semua yang terjadi?

* * *

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER XP**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yuuhhhuu… ini hukaman untuk bebek karena gak nepatin janji kemarin gara-gara GALAU -,- **

**habis gi mana lagi, bebek putus sih (malah curhat)**

**Okey REVIEW yak bagi yang mau aja XP**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yuuhhhhuuuuu…. ^,^/ ketemu lagi dengan Bebek XP

Bebek habis liburand dan sibuk ngelamar kerja, jadi ya maaf ya updatenya lama lagi :D

Padahal bebek da bikin setengahnya dari chapter 8 tapi karena sibuk jadi terbengkalai deh -,-

* * *

**WARNING :**

* * *

Bagi yang gak suka baca fic dengan status

"Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc"

TOMBOL BACK MENUNGGU :D

SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA MASUKAN UNTUK Typo atau hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

"_**karena sudah saya peringatkan anda sebelumnya"**_ :p

Kalau ada yang berkomentar mengenai hal itu,

silakan BACA DENGAN TELITI sebelum membaca ceritanya :p

* * *

**FINAL CHAPTER **

Yoosshhh… chapter 8 adalah chapter terakhir

dan ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mau saya lontarkan untuk kalian

Jadi tolong nanti jawab di review ya :D

ARIGATOU

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Maaf balasnya super duper lama hahahaha :D**

* * *

Np: Udah lanjut okey silakan baca chapter ini kalau penasaran ma jawaban Kazune XP

**Dci**: Hahaha udah :D

**AfnyKazuRinChan** : Makasih ya XP

**Kirei-chan** : sepp XP

**ikamichamakarin** : Hahaha iya sepp :D

**KK LOVERS** : Waduh kayak demo aja ni hehehe.. iya ni chapter terakhir.

**Guest**** : **Sepp

**Yui**** : **Iya makasih :D

**Riri Itha Ithy**** : **Hahaha maaf maaf silakan baca lanjutannya.

**RevmeMaki**** : **Okey Maki-chan :D

* * *

_**Makasih buat yang udah ngereview**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES CHAPTER ****8****"**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : ****KAZUNE, RAIN, AND MEMORIES****© Bebek L Dark Evil**

**Warning : ****TYPO(S) Bertebaran, ****Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek ****Gaje ini ^^v**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**FESTIVAL BUDAYA****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Alasan datangnya cinta**_

_**Untuk setiap orang**_

_**Pastilah berbed**__**a-bed**__**a, tapi...**_

* * *

"Kazune, Hiks Hikss…" Karin terisak di punggung Kazune. "Akan kujelaskan semua." Dalam tangisnya ia bergumam.

"Karin." Kazune menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Karin semakin memeluknya erat.

"Kau bilang kau membaca suratku berulang-ulang, apa kau lupa dengan isi surat itu?" Kazune tersenyum samar-samar.

"Ehh…." Ia melepas pelukannya.

"Di dalam surat itu aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu dan "KAZURIN" akan selalu bersama," ia mengantungkan kalimatnya. Matanya menatap mata gadis di depannya "Selamanya." Ia melanjutnya kalimatnya dan Karin terdiam beberapa saat.

Ia masih mencerna kata-kata Kazune dan saat ia tahu maksud kalimat itu tangis kebahagiaan mengalir begitu saja.

Kazune mengelurkan sebuah kalung dari balik bajunya. Karin terbelalak dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia menutup mulutnya untuk meredang isakannya.

"Kazune Hiks Hikss…" ia masih menangis.

"Kau lihat kan, selama ini aku selalu memakai ini. Kalung KAZURIN ini dan kuharap kau juga memakainya." Kazune tersenyum.

"Aku-aku memakainya. Selalu." Ia menunjukkan kalung yang terpasang dilehernya.

"Di surat itu kubilang _**'**__**Ku berikan kalung "KAZURIN" ini kepadamu. Seandainya suatu hari nanti kita bertemu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku dan aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu. Kalau kau juga menyukaiku aku ingin kau memakai kalung ini.**__**'**_ Dan sekarang kau memakainya." Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

"Ka-kazune." Kazune menarik Karin dalam pelukannya.

"Aku ingat saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu dan memelukmu. Aku benar-benar tak mau melihat kau menjadi milik orang lain. Maafkan aku yang egois ini." Kazune mempererat pelukannya.

"Emm… tak apa." Karin membalas pelukan Kazune. Beberapa menit kemudian Kazune melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Karin yang berlinangan.

"Apa kau tahu, alasanku membenci hujan." Tanyannya masih mengusap air mata Karin.

"Emm.. tidak." Jawabnya lirih.

"Karena saat kulihat hujan aku merasa saat itu kau sedang menangis. Aku tak suka saat kau menyembunyikan tangismu di kala hujan turun." Senyumnya berkembang semakin tulus.

"Aku berjanji tak akan menangis lagi." Karin mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-****KE ESOKAN PAGINYA****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**"aku menyadari bahwa satu-satunya orang yang bisa mencintaiku**_

_**lebih dari diriku sendiri adalah kau..."**_

* * *

"Ohayou Kazune, Karin, Himeka." Sapa Mion.

"Ohayou mo Mion." Jawab Himeka dan Karin bersamaan.

"Nee Nee aku punya kabar gembira untuk kalian." Kata Himeka bersemangat.

"Apaa? Tanya Michi yang sedang menghapus papan tulis. Kemudian ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendekati Mion.

"Kazune dan Karin berpacaran loh." Himeka tersenyum.

"Ehhh… benarkah?" Tanya Mion antusias.

"Sepertinya begitu." Michi memperhatikan kalung yang di pakai Kazune dan Karin.

"Aku kembali." Seru Jin dengan riang.

"Nee Jin-kun Karin dan Kazune telah berpacaran loh!" seru Mion senang. Jin terlihat murung. Kegembiraan yang ia pancarkan kini menghilang terhapus awan.

"Oh begitu. Selamat ya Karin, Kazune." Ia mengukir senyum yang di paksakan.

"Oh iya Mion aku minta maaf sebelumnya, karena saat Festival Budaya 4 hari lagi aku tak bisa hadir. Aku ada acara di salah satu stasiun televisi."

"Ehhh…. " Mion terlihat kecewa.

"Kazune, Karin tolong semangat untuk Festival budaya ya." Ia tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Jin tunggu." Michi mengikutinya dari belakang. Kazusa yang berpapasan dengan Jin merasa heran dengan ekspresi Jin saat itu. Kazusa berhenti mematung saat Jin melewatinya. Tak jahu di belakangnya Michi berlari mengejarnya.

Jin menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah. Jin menghela nafas panjang saat sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Sepertinya taka da harapan lagi untukmu?" Michi mendekati Jin.

"Kau benar, tapi aku masih penasaran dengan gadis kecil di mimpiku yang mirip dengan Karin." Jin menengada menatap langit.

"Mungkin kau pernah bertemu Karin saat kau kecil." Michi bersandar di penghalang atap sekolah.

"Aku ingat sekarang." Michi menjentikkan jarinya sehingga menimbulkan nada sederhana.

"Hemm…" Jin menatap Michi heran.

"Saat kau SMP kau pernah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis, tapi kau memutuskannya gara-gara banyak anak cewek lain yang cemburu dengan hubunganmu sehingga dia menyakiti pacarmu." Michi memulai cerita masa lalu Jin.

"Kenapa aku tak ingat?"

"Mungkin karena setelah kau memutuskan gadis itu kau terjatuh dari tangga dan menyebabkan setengah dari ingatan berhargamu menghilang." Jelas Michi.

"Tapi kenapa Karin tak mengigatku sama sekali?"

"Itu karena wajahmu yang dulu dan sekarang sangat berbeda. Dulu kau masih polos dengan poni yang panjang yang menutupi matamu dank au yang selalu membawa makanan kemana-mana, dan yang terpenting karena Kazune telah mengisi banyak kenangan dan harapan di otak Karin." Michi berjalan melewati Jin.

"Sepertinya kau ingin sendiri dulu, aku akan ke kelas dulu." Ia kini melangkah melewati pintu besi nan besar itu dan menuruni tangga.

Kazusa bersembunyi di bawah anak tangga dan ia bergegas menaiki tangga itu saat Michi telah berlalu.

Langkah kecil dari kakinya melangkah ragu-ragu untuk menaiki setiap anak tangga. Tapi hatinya menuntunnya untuk bertemu dengan Jin. Bertemu dengan orang yang selalu ia perhatikan selama ini. Orang yang telah mencuru hatinya.

Orang yang telah memberikannya sebuah kalung sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan juga orang ia lihat selalu berusaha mendapatkan Karin, teman sekelasnya.

Entah apa yang saat ini ia fikirkan. Kakinya telah berhasil membawanya sampai di atap gedung sekolahnya yang mewah. Dilihatnya orang yang ingin ia temuinya tertidur pulas menatap langit. Matanya terpejam begitu lembut.

Rambut hitamnya bergerak tertiup angin. Kazusa melangkah mendekati Jin. Entah apa yang ingin ia lekukan. ia jongkok di samping badan Jin dan tangannya yang nakal berusaha untuk membelai rambut sang idola kaum hawa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jantung Kazusa berdegup semakin cepat saat jari-jari lentiknya akan menyentuh pucuk rambut Jin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jin menatap Kazusa miris dan tangannya memegangi pegelangan tangan putih Kazusa.

"Ma-maa-maafkan aku Jin-kun." Kazusa menunduk tak berani menatap mata Jin.

"Ah maaf ku pikir kau orang lain. Maafkan aku." Jin melepas pegangannya.

"Jin-kun tak bersalah, harusnya aku yang minta maaf." Kazusa masih menunduk.

"Ada perlu apa?" Jin kini duduk menghadap Kazusa yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa Jin-kun tadi terlihat begitu kacau, apa kau punya masalah Jin-kun?" tanyannya lembut.

"Ku fikir itu bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya sinis.

"Ah, yahh benar. Maafkan aku." Kazusa berdiri dan mendekati dinding pembatas atap. Jin hanya memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu dan menyelidiki setiap gerakannya.

"Hei kau kau Kazusa kan?" Jin beranjak dari posisinya dan mendekati Kazusa.

"I-iya.. " jawabnya gugup.

"Apa kau mau ku antar pulang nanti?" Jin menatap mata gadis di depannya lekat-lekat.

"Eh..etoo.. apa tak merepotkan Jin-kun?" tanyanya ragu.

"Panggil aku Jin. Aku tak merasa kau merepotkanku." Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh kepelukan Kazusa.

"Ji-jinn… kenapa denganmu?" Kazusa terlihat panik. Ia kini terduduk lemas dan bersandar di diding penghalang.

Jin tertidur pulas di pangkuan Kazusa. Nafasnya terdengar sangat lembut dan rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti arah angina. Kazusa yang tadinya panik kini tersenyum.

"Oyasumi Jin." Kazusa menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium dahi Jin yang tertutupi rambut hitam legatnya dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari senja Nampak samar dan indah. Awan merah jambu menutupi sedikit kelembutan sinaranya. Burung-burung berkicau dan dedaunan menari mengitari angkasa.

Kazusa yang menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok membuka matanya pelan. Wajahnya yang damai menengada menatap langit senja.

"Senang melihatmu." Sosok di pangkuannya tersenyum jail. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi Kazusa. Sontak wajah Kazusa memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Kau tertidur pula sekali aku tak tega membangunkanmu hehehe…" Jin menjahukan tangannya dan nagun dari posisinya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kepada Kazusa yang masih bersandar. Kazusa silih berganti menatap wajah Jin dan tangan yang terulur di depannya.

Ia mengapai tangan Jin dan dengan sangat hati-hati tapi sedikit bertenaga Jin menariknya. Ia mengandenga tangan Kazusa dan berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga.

Kazusa yang merasa heran dengan tingkah Jin hanya pasrah saja walau wajahnya memerah dibuatnya. Mereka berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah nan megah itu. Mereka terus melangkah tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Kazusa tersenyum saat mereka berdua berjalan melewati taman. Sesekali Jin menatap Kazusa dan ia ikut tersenyum saat Kazusa tersenyum.

Senja yang semakin menghilang di gantikan ribuan bintang menemani langkah kaki mereka. Jin menghentikan langkahnya. Kazusa menatap Jin tapi belum sempat ia melakukan hal itu Jin menarik Kazusa dalam pelukannya.

Di lepasnya pelukan singkat itu dan di gengamannya tangan Kazusa semakin erat. Jin menatap wajah Kazusa dengan tatapan damai. Di raihnya dagu Kazusa dan ia arahnya untuk menatap matanya.

Kazusa yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Jin menutup matanya. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata Jin yang begitu dekat. Walau ia menutup matanya deruh nafas Jin yang hangat membuatnya yakin Jin kini semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Di rasakannya bibir lembut Jin mendarat dengan lembut di bibir merah Kazusa. Kazusa mempererat pegangan tangannya begitu pula dengan Jin.

Ciuman pertama Kazusa hanya terjadi beberapa detik saja tapi itu mampu membuat Kazusa memerah padam.

Jin merasa jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat dan tak bisa di hentikan. Ia menatap mata Kazusa lekat-lekat.

"Walau kau bukan ciuman pertamaku, tapi ku harap kau menjadi ciuman terakhirku." Jin tersenyum simpul. Kazusa membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Aku menyukai Jin." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kazusa. Ia yang menyadarinya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang masih bebas.

Jin menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Aku juga, kau berhasil mencuri hatiku." Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Kazusa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-****FESTIVAL SEKOLAH DIMULAI****-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua mata tertuju pada panggung yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Kazune dan Karin tampil di pangung dengan memakai kostum yang menarik. Kazune memainkan gitarnya dengan merdunya dan Karin telah siap menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk penonton.

Kazusa, Jin, Michi, Himeka dan Mion berdiri di belakang pangung untuk menyemangati Kazune dan Karin.

"Jreennnggg…." Kazune mengets gitarnya dan memberi isyarat 'siap' kepada Karin. Karin menunduk tanda mengerti.

* * *

_**Download aja dulu lagunya XP : Lisa – Ichiban no Takaramono**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Ichiban no Takaramono**__  
__**=== Hartaku yang paling berharga ===**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari**__  
__**Sore mo ii omoide datta**_

* * *

_― Kita saling berhadapan dan kita harus bertempur  
― Tapi itu juga kenangan yang indah_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**__  
_

* * *

_**Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da Mou kowaku nai**__  
__**Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru Dakara**_

* * *

_― Kau mengajarkanku banyak hal, aku tak takut lagi  
― Tak peduli betapa sulitnya aku bisa meraih kebahagiaan, jadi…_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**__  
_

* * *

_**Hitori demo yuku yo Tatoe tsurakute mo**__  
__**Kimi to mita yume wa Kanarazu motteku yo**__  
__**Kimi to ga yokatta Hoka no dare mo demo nai**__  
__**Demo mezameta asa Kimi wa inain da ne**_

* * *

_― Aku akan pergi sendiri, bahkan jika itu terlihat menyakitkan  
― Aku akan selalu memiliki mimpiku bersamamu  
― Bersama denganmu begitu indah, tak ada orang lain  
― Tapi ketika aku bangun di pagi hari, kau tak ada di sana_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**__  
_

* * *

_**Zutto asondereru Sonna ki ga shiteta**__  
__**Ki ga shite ita dake Wakatteru**__  
__**Umarete kita koto mou koukai wa shinai**__  
__**Matsuri no ato mitai Sabishii kedo sorosoro ikou**_

* * *

_― Aku merasa bahwa kita bisa bermain selamanya  
― Tapi aku tahu itulah apa yang kupercaya  
― Aku tak menyesal aku dilahirkan lagi  
― Seperti perasaan setelah festival, ini menyedihkan tapi mari kita pergi_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**__  
_

* * *

_**Doko made mo yuku yo Koko de shitta koto**__  
__**Shiawase to iu yume wo kanaete miseru yo**__  
__**Kimi to hanarete mo Donna ni tooku natte mo**__  
__**Atarashii asa ni Atashi wa ikiru yo**_

* * *

_― Aku akan pergi kemanapun, kau tahu itu  
― Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku bisa memenuhi impian kebahagiaanmu  
― Bahkan tak peduli seberapa jauh kita terpisah  
― Aku akan lahir dengan pagi yang baru_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**__  
_

* * *

_**Hitori demo yuku yo Shinitaku natte mo**__  
__**Koe ga kikoeru yo Shinde wa ikenai to**__  
__**Tatoe tsurakute mo Sabishisa ni naite mo**__  
__**Kokoro no oku ni wa Nukumori wo kanjiru yo**_

* * *

_― Aku akan pergi sendiri, bahkan jika aku ingin mati  
― Jika aku bisa mendengar suaramu, aku tak harus mati  
― Bahkan jika terlihat menyakitkan, bahkan jika aku menangis dalam kesepian  
― Aku merasakan kehangatanmu jauh di dalam hatiku_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**__  
_

* * *

_**Megutte nagarete Toki wa utsuroida**__  
__**Mou nani ga atta ka Omoidasenai kedo**__  
__**Me wo tojite mireba Dare ka no waraigoe**__  
__**Naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono**_

* * *

___― Waktu terus berubah ketika surut dan mengalir__  
__― Aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi lagi tapi,__  
__― Jika aku menutup mataku, aku bisa mendengar tawa seseorang__  
__― Untuk beberapa alasan saat itu adalah hartaku yang paling berharga_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang bertepuk tangan bahkan tak jarang di antara mereka yang menitikkan air matanya. Kazune dan Karin menundukkan kepala dan undur diri.

Mereka berjalan ke kebelakang panggung. Saat mereka sampai Jin naik keatas pangung dan menyapa para penonton. Tak lupa ia mengambil mic yang berada di depannya.

"Yooo… aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu. Lagu ini khusus untuk seseorang yang aku sayangi." Ia tersenyum jail dan menatap kearah belakang pangung.

"Bukankah Jin ada acara hari ini?" Tanya Mion heran.

"Hahaha dia membatalkannya." Jawab Michi santai.

Semua kaum hawa berteriak tak karuan saat Jin mulai menyanyi.

* * *

_**Penyanyi dan judul lagunya : Tegomass – Kiss ~Kaerimichi no Love Song~**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Futarikiri no kouen kaerimichi no shiteiseki**  
**Itsumo yori hashaideru kimi wo mitsume kiitemita**_

* * *

_— Berdua berjalan melewati taman di jalan kecil pulang ke rumah.  
— Melihatmu yang terlihat lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya, aku bertanya_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**"****Moshimo ashita sekai ga naku nattara dou suru?"**  
**Kimi wa nani mo iwazu ni boku no ude wo gyutto shita ne**_

* * *

_— "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika esok dunia menghilang?"  
— Kau tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menggenggam erat tanganku_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Nee kocchi wo muiteite**  
**Kuchibiru ga chikasugite doki doki tomaranai**_

* * *

_— Hey, hey, lihat ini  
— Kita berciuman, Jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Donna kimi mo donna toki mo uketomeru kara**  
**Moshimo kokoro ga kizutsuite namida koboreru toki wa**  
**Sekaijuu wo teki ni shitemo kimi wo mamoru yo**  
**I LOVE YOU Kotoba wa iranai yo**  
**Kimi ga saigo no kissu itsumademo**_

* * *

_— Apapun dirimu, kapanpun waktunya, ku kan selalu menggenggammu, jadi  
— Jika hatimu terluka dan air mata jatuh,  
— Bahkan jika seluruh dunia menjadi musuh, ku kan melindungimu.  
— Aku mencintaimu, kata-kata yang tak perlu.  
— Kau adalah ciuman terakhirku selamanya_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Itsumo no wakare michi de nanimo dekinai**  
**Wakatteru**  
**Hoppeta fukuramasete te wo hanashite "Moo iku ne"**_

* * *

_— Di jalan dimana kita selalu ucapkan selamat tinggal, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan  
— Aku tahu.  
— Kau kembungkan pipimu, melepaskan tanganku dan berkata "aku akan pergi sekarang"_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Nee kocchi wo muiteite**  
**Kuchibiru ni chikazuite doki doki tomaranai**_

* * *

_— Hey, hey, lihat aku.  
— Kita berciuman, Jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Konna boku mo kimi ga ireba tsuyoku nareru yo**  
**Koi wa fushigi na mahou da ne nanimo kowakunai kara**  
**Sekaijuu wo teki ni shitemo hanashi wa shinai**  
**STAND BY ME dareka ja dame nanda**  
**Kimi ni zutto soba ni ite hoshii**_

* * *

_— Saat ku bisa menjadi kuat jika kau bersamaku  
— Cinta adalah sihir yang menakjubkan bukan? Aku tak takut apapun  
— Bahkan jika seluruh dunia menjadi musuh, ku tak kan biarkan dirimu pergi.  
— Tetap bersamaku, siapapun tak kan bisa.  
— Ku ingin tetap bersamamu selamanya._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Aa mujaki na sugao no mama kimi wa iu**  
**"Nee, obaachan ni nattemo kisu shite kureru no?"**  
**Nee sono toki ni wa boku datte onaji da yo**  
**Tsunaida te hanashi wa shinai kara**_

* * *

_— Ah~ dengan wajah tak berdosa kau bilang:  
— "Hey, jika aku menjadi nenek-nenek, apa kau masih akan menciumku?"  
— Hey, ketika waktu itu tiba, itu sama saja bagiku  
— Ku kan tetap menggenggam tanganmu dan tak kan biarkan pergi_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Donna kimi mo donna toki mo uketomeru kara**  
**Moshimo kokoro ga kizutsuite namida koboreru toki wa**  
**Sekaijuu wo teki ni shitemo kimi wo mamoru yo**  
**I LOVE YOU kotoba wa iranai yo**  
**Kimi ga saigo no kissu itsumademo**_

* * *

_— Apapun dirimu, kapanpun waktunya, ku kan selalu menggenggammu, jadi  
— Jika hatimu terluka dan air mata jatuh,  
— Bahkan jika seluruh dunia menjadi musuh, ku kan melindungimu.  
— Aku mencintaimu, kata-kata yang tak perlu.  
— Kau adalah ciuman terakhirku selamanya_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepuk tangan yang meriah di dapatkan Jin. Penampilannya yang aktrktif dan lagunya yang 'so sweet' membuat kaum hawa yang mendengarnya bagaikan hujani ribuan panah cinta.

Setelah penampilan Jin panitia festival budaya mengumumkan pemenangnya.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah.. Kazune dan Karin…. Silakan naik keatas pangung." Serunya.

"Woooaaaahhh kita menang." Mion berteriak kegirangan.

"Tapi masih ada lagi pemenang yang lain yanitu Jin silakan naik ke atas pangung." Saat namanya di sebut Jin mengandeng tangan Kazusa dan menariknya ke atas pangung juga.

"Karena kalian memenangkan hadiah pertama silakan lakukan hal romantic di depan penonton." Teriak sang MC.

Kazune menatap Karin lekat-lekat dan mencium dahi Karin singkat sedangkan Jin mengendong Kazusa di depan badannya dan Kazusa mencium pipi Jin.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan h_al yang kini kita rasa menyenangkan hanya bisa kita nikmati sepenuhnya saat ini. Karena itu__,__ hargailah setiap momen indah dan waktu saat ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**THE END :D**

* * *

Yoosshhh… sekarang silakan jawab pertanyaan dari Bebek XP

Makasih buat yang udah ngikutin ampek akhir dan juga bagi yang sudah baca makasih ya :D

* * *

Apa kalian suka saat aku memasukkan lagu kedalam ceritaku?

* * *

Bebek rasa alurnya terlalu cepat x.x maaf ya XP

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
